


Writing Fun With A Friend

by WestOrEast



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Bestiality, Bukkake, Chikan, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Groping, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Various things I write with my friend, Closetclopper, over on QQ. Expect different fandoms and different pairings.





	1. Madoka and Sayaka's Train Ride Fun (PMMM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All kinds of lewd things can happen to two girls on the train. Especially if they're okay with it happening.

Madoka's feeling a bit conflicted. On the one hand, she doesn't want to start a scene and kick up a fuss. On the other hand, her best friend _is_ right next to her, and Sayaka _is_ getting molested. And then again, Sayaka just looks so _cute_, squirming around as the grown man behind her feel her up, hands wandering over her body and slipping underneath her school uniform. What on earth is Madoka supposed to do about all this?

* * *

  
As she stared in mortified embarrassment at the scene unfolding next to her, Madoka had never been more grateful that she lived close enough to school to make regular train travel unnecessary. Life could be so cruel, sometimes; poor Sayaka-chan had been the one to suggest this lengthy excursion on the Yamanodate line - apparently, the local mall's music store had been exhausted of its range of obscure violin performers, necessitating a trip to a specialty store on the other side of the city - and now her blunette friend was the one suffering for it.  
  
"S-Sayaka-chan..." Madoka struggled to raise her voice even to a barely-audible whisper. "I can't see any train staff, and I c-can't..."  
  
The shorter girl trailed off pathetically, unable to finish her sentence out of shame at her own cowardice. _Can't bring yourself to ask something so embarrassing of a stranger, even to save a friend? _Mama would be ashamed of her. And yet the thought of tugging on the sleeve of one of the dozens of tall, business-suit-clad strangers around her, and asking them to save her friend from being _m-molested_...imagining it almost brought a brighter tone of red to her face than watching the large hand that even now was squirming beneath Sayaka's school blouse.  
  
At this time of the early evening, the train car was predictably crowded with salarymen returning home from work. Some of them might even have been Mama's colleagues and subordinates, and Madoka searched desperately through the crowd for a familiar face before a stifled moan from her friend brought her attention back to Sayaka's predicament.  
  
"It's - nnh - it's fine, Madoka," Sayaka whispered back, even as another squeeze of her left breast drew a sharp exhalation from her lips.  
  
Madoka could see that the athletic girl was flushed and twitching with clear discomfort, and yet her ever-selfless, ever-self-sacrificing best friend was somehow more concerned with Madoka's embarrassment than with her own predicament. Between short, muffled gasps, Sayaka managed to shoot her a brief, wry smile to put on a brave face for her.  
  
"It's only...aaanh! I-It's only about ten more stops, right?" The arc of adult fingers beneath the fabric told Madoka that this horrible man had just pinched Sayaka's nipple. She couldn't fathom how Sayaka could say 'only' in this situation! But far from being on the verge of tears, as Madoka was, her brash friend somehow found the strength to look over her shoulder and send an angry glare at her assaulter. "Then this jerk'll be in trouble! We'll report him to the, mnh, s-station police..."  
  
A sinister chuckle was the only response, and Madoka felt herself flinch in sympathy as Sayaka's whole body shuddered, and leaned forward. With horror, Madoka realized that another hand had disappeared beneath Sayaka's skirt, and was now writhing with a steady, insistent motion...

* * *

  
The feeling in Madoka's gut was- shame. What else could it be? How could Madoka feel anything but disgusted at herself, not able to do what she needed to save Sayaka? Sayaka, who was still acting so _brave_, only making the occasional sound as the molester attacked her. Sayaka, who had told Madoka over and over again that it wasn't her fault, that she wasn't the one to blame for this. Sayaka, with her closed eyes and red cheeks.  
  
Madoka looked around the train car again, but there was _nobody_. There were tons of people, all around her, but nobody that could do anything to help Sayaka. Not unless Madoka asked them, drew attention to herself, drew attention to _Sayaka_. Madoka whimpered, not able to even move a finger to help her friend. It really was horrible of her.  
  
Madoka looked at Sayaka again. Her friend was leaning forward, one hand clutching the handhold above her. The molester had pulled up her shirt, revealing Sayaka's flat stomach. And his hand was even higher up, making a big bulge right over Sayaka's chest. Madoka couldn't see the other hand, but Sayaka's skirt was all rumpled, and Madoka _knew_ where it had to be.  
  
"It's okay, Madoka," Sayaka said, looking at her and giving a big, brave smile. "Everything's all- right!"  
  
Sayaka's eyes shot open wide as she squeaked. Madoka gasped as well. She didn't know what had happened to Sayaka, but her mind gave her so many different options. The man squeezing Sayaka's breasts. Pinching her butt. Maybe even stroking her- _private place_. Madoka couldn't bring herself to think of any other word that she could use for her friend.  
  
The man was really close to Sayaka. In fact, he was pressed right up against her, and Madoka was sure that he could feel the beat of her friend's heart, even if his hand wasn't on her breasts. A part of Madoka's mind was amazed that the entire train couldn't hear her own harsh breathing. Sayaka's body was starting to twitch, shivers running through her. Madoka wasn't sure if that was Sayaka, or the man's hands on her body.  
  
"Just a few more stops, okay?" Sayaka asked in a high, breathless voice. "Then we can, we can," a shudder ran through her entire body as Sayaka closed her eyes and stared at the train ceiling. "Then we can take care of this guy."  
  
Madoka nodded, and wondered when she'd get the courage to look at the molester, and see his face.

* * *

  
The smaller girl pressed her thighs together and tensed, her shoulders hunching inward as she ducked her head. A part of it was an instinctive desire to make herself seem smaller and less noticeable, but Madoka was also finding it increasingly difficult to ignore a certain warmth emanating from her core; Sayaka-chan had always been so brash and confident and outgoing - in a way, it was fascinating to see her so vulnerable. Instantly ashamed of the thought, Madoka shut her eyes and released a soft whimper of her own that echoed a similar exhalation from her friend.  
  
When the molester finally inched Sayaka's blouse all the way up and bunched it beneath her armpits, and then slowly, delicately unbuttoned the shirt beneath, a pair of perky nubs on her now-protruding chest demonstrated to the whole crowd the effects he was having on the sporty girl's body. B-but that was just a physiological reaction! Sayaka-chan wasn't to blame for that, any more than Madoka was to blame for the faint dampness growing on her pink underwear from the friction of her thigh socks brushing back and forth against each other. Her own body was such a conflicting mess of sensations that it took her a moment to notice the addition of something pressing ever more insistently on the back of her skirt.  
  
Another molester?! Freezing in terror, Madoka stood perfectly still for a moment, only for a sharp squeeze of her butt to confirm that a second man was intent on taking advantage of this awful situation the two friends had found themselves in. The petite girl could scarcely believe their misfortune - what were the odds that _two_ such deviants would just so happen to be on the same train as them? With her fundamental faith in people's goodness and decency, Madoka simply couldn't fathom how they could be so unlucky.  
  
As she tensed and batted a hand blindly behind her back in a vain attempt to discourage the assault, a long arm suddenly wrapped her waist in a snug grip and jerked her whole body backwards. Madoka now found herself bodily pressed against a large gentleman in a navy-blue business suit. Small as she was, her assailant towered above her even as both his arms now circled around her body. Most terrifying of all, however, was the thick bulge that now pressed against the fabric of her skirt, rubbing up and down obscenely.  
  
"N-no..." All Madoka could do was sob. No longer daring to use her arms to try to push the man away - what if she accidentally _touched_ th-that part! - the pink-haired girl covered her face in humiliated despair even as a pair of thick hands made increasingly bold explorations beneath her skirt. Madoka shivered uncontrollably as fingers danced over the area of exposed skin between her socks and underwear, and all the while that obscene protrusion's grinding pushed her skirt higher and higher up her back.  
  
What felt like an eternity passed in this way, with Madoka quietly whimpering and gasping into her hands as callous and calloused digits rubbed and pressed and teased the most intimate areas of her body. Madoka tried to go away inside herself, to ignore the sensations, to avoid thinking about the effect they were having on her. It was no surprise, some detached part of her reflected, that all of the molester's frantic effort was concentrated below her waist. She wasn't like Sayaka-chan or Mami-san, after all - small wonder that even a pervert wouldn't be interested in her near-nonexistent development. Her own tiny nipples were now as erect as Sayaka's had been, and the way they pressed and chafed against the fabric of her bra was just one more sensation she was trying desperately to pretend away.  
  
"M-Madoka!" A sudden cry from in front of her snapped the smaller girl out of her stupor.  
  
Sayaka was now bent forward much more noticeably, her torso almost at ninety degrees, causing her long, toned legs to tense and struggle to keep her feet on the floor. Her exposed breasts, tips still engorged, were just visible below the bunched fabric of her school uniform, and her arms clung to a pole to keep her from toppling forward. Over her shoulders, Sayaka's butt was completely exposed, her skirt having been flipped up onto her back. Grasping her waist, a pair of hands pushed and shoved and yanked her about authoritatively, as their owner thrust back and forth behind her. Even without the faint slapping sound of flesh-on-flesh, it would be obvious to anyone what was happening.  
  
"Sayaka-chan!" Her own situation momentarily forgotten, Madoka reached forward in horrified fear for her best friend, only to be yanked back into the hips of her captor once more. How could this have happened?! This had progressed far beyond molestation at this point - Sayaka-chan was being _raped! _The mewling, defeated moans emerging from her friend's flushed face, the way her whole body was being jerked back and forth in time with the monster's harsh thrusts...how could no one have stopped this by now? How could they not have even noticed?  
  
"Madoka-ah-aaah!" Sayaka gazed up at her pleadingly, and then dropped her stare to take in the arm wrapped possessively around Madoka's torso in a twisted parody of a hug, and the other hand that danced beneath her skirt, even now eliciting involuntary coos and whimpers from Madoka's lips. "T-they got...ah! They got you too?"

* * *

  
Madoka could tell that she was a bad friend because she was more worried about herself getting molested than Sayaka getting fucked right next to her. Even though Sayaka was bent forward, her skirt thrown over her large, firm butt and her shirt hiked up over her shoulders, Madoka was still more aware of the finger pumping in and out of her slit than she was of her friend's predicament. It was just so _bad_ of her.  
  
"M-M-Madoka," Sayaka moaned, not even trying to hide her moans from the surrounding, uncaring crowd. Her hand groped out and grabbed at Madoka's. Madoka instantly squeezed down _tight_. "I'm right here, Madoka!"  
  
"I know, Sayaka," Madoka said, her eyes closed as the molester behind her worked her over, his hands sliding around against her skin, underneath her body. "I'm here for you, too!"  
  
Madoka could feel, _really_ feel the hard shaft digging into her butt. She didn't know when the molester had unzipped himself, but Madoka could feel, for the very first time in her life, a hard cock against her body. The man's thing was _hot_ and _hard_ against her butt, having slipped in underneath her panties, pressing against her bare skin. Madoka just didn't know what to do about it. She hadn't even looked at the man molesting her. Or the one molesting Sayaka.  
  
It was all Madoka could do to look at Sayaka. Her friend looked so, so, so... _vulnerable_ like this, bent over, her body on display as she was _used_, used as a way to get off by someone who didn't know her name or anything about her. Just that she was a middle-schooler who wasn't able to resist his hands. Just like what was happening to Madoka.  
  
Madoka squirmed in place, feeling the man's finger slowly pumping in and out of her. At least he wasn't going nearly as fast as the man molesting, no, _fucking_ Sayaka was. Or with nearly as big of a... thing. And it was still making Madoka feel stuffed and full, her lewd body getting wet and squeezing down around the finger whether she wanted to or not. Just like her nipples were getting stiff inside her bra, even though nobody had touched them.  
  
That this had happened before anyone even touched her didn't occur to Madoka.  
  
Madoka gasped as she felt something cold and hard press against her small, tight butt. Then she clapped her hands over her mouth as she felt her panties fall to the train floor. She looked down at her ankles, feeling like crying as she saw that her panties had been cut in two. And were already being kicked away. She was going to have to go home _naked_ underneath her skirt. What if there was some wind? What if someone saw?  
  
Madoka was distracted from her worries by the man's cock returning to press against her butt. And the man's finger returning to her vagina. She moaned, pressed against him by the arm that was inside her skirt.  
  
Next to her, Sayaka was still getting fucked. And Madoka's best friend in the whole world was making lewd little sounds as she was raped. Her cheeks were bright red, her eyes were glazed over, and drool was falling from her lips as the man slammed into her from behind over and over. Madoka could hear wet noises, in addition to what was spilling from Sayaka's mouth. Madoka had never seen her friend look like this, and it made her feel _funny_ inside.  
  
Though a lot of things were making her feel _funny_. Like how the man molesting her had withdrawn his finger from her folds. He held it up in front of Madoka. Madoka swallowed as she stared at the finger, slick with arousal, gleaming in the overhead lights. It made her want to _die_, she was so embarrassed.  
  
And then the man pressed his finger against her lips. Madoka was so surprised, she couldn't even stop it from sliding inside. And then Madoka got to taste herself. The man wiped his finger on her tongue, making sure Madoka could taste every little subtle bit of flavor she had. Madoka squirmed around, but there was no mistake. She couldn't do a thing against this man.  
  
"Madoka!" Sayaka moaned, her voice filled with a reluctant joy. "Madoka, Madoka, Maaaahh!!!"  
  
Then she slumped forward, gasping. The man was still thrusting into her, his large hands digging into her butt, squeezing down on her firm cheeks. After a second, Madoka realized what had happened. She turned an even brighter red than she had before.  
  
And there was still nothing she could do about this. Not a single thing. Surely...surely this couldn't go on much longer, could it? How many more stations until...?

* * *

  
Madoka tried to pay attention to the automated voice announcing the name of the stop as the train shuddered to a halt, but the cessation of motion was accompanied by a particularly forceful thrust between her legs. No longer content to grind against her backside, her assailant was now rubbing his thick c-c-cock against the bare flesh of her inner thighs. There was nothing between him and the most private and intimate depths of her being. Time almost seemed to slow down as Madoka could feel every minute sensation being forced upon her body at once - the rough, insistent grip of his arm holding her, the beads of moisture that snaked down her thigh to meet the incredible, alien warmth of this stranger's manhood, and most of all the devilish, teasing fingers that still toyed with her folds.  
  
Sayaka had it even worse than her, though. Her friend's face was an obscene combination of exhausted defeat and unchecked elation. Even to an innocent girl such as Madoka, who's sum total experience with sexual matters consisted of guilty, half-repressed memories of nights spent with a certain folder of doujin buries so deep in her computer she wasn't sure _she_ could ever find it again, it was obvious that Sayaka had been made to cum by the forceful thrusts of her rapist's shaft. Entirely uncaring, the man continued to hump rhythmically into the taller girl's backside as Sayaka barely kept herself from collapsing to the floor.  
  
As the train picked up momentum once more, the sounds of poorly-repressed moans, slapping flesh against flesh and the humiliating squelch of sexual fluids was abruptly interrupted by a sudden thump.  
  
"Wha-hey!" Sayaka's voice drew Madoka's attention once more, and she reopened her eyes to see that her friend had been roughly shoved to the floor, pushed off her attacker's member. The blunette's skirt remained folded up despite her now-seated position, and the evidence of Sayaka's forced climax slowly began to pool beneath her exposed butt.  
  
"I'm gonna cum soon too, you JK slut." To Madoka's fearful amazement, the man didn't even bother to keep his voice down as he stepped forward towards Sayaka's prone form, shoving his slickened shaft insistently against her face. "Unless you want to get pregnant with a stranger's kid, you're gonna take it in your mouth."  
  
Sayaka hesitated a moment, panting and staring blankly at the fleshy protuberance that rubbed her own sticky fluids into her cheek. With a doleful mewl, a tiny pink tongue appeared and began dutifully lapping up its owner's excitement from the cock that had just finished violating her.  
  
Poor Sayaka-chan. It was a blow Madoka's heart to see her friend so broken and defeated that she would pleasure the man who had taken her innocence of her own volition. And if a strong, confident girl like Sayaka could succumb to these criminals' predations, what chance did _she_ stand? When her own molester once more raised his meaty fingers to her face, slick with her shameful juices, it was this thought that spurred Madoka to lean forward and obediently begin licking him clean. There was nothing they could do against these horrible men, so their only hope was to comply with these lesser humiliations in the hope that their captors wouldn't take _everything_ from them. If she just did what he wanted, surely he'd let her go?  
  
"Good girl." The leering, crowing voice against her ear made Madoka jump and almost bite down on the finger she was suckling. His breath reeked of alcohol - absurdly, it reminded her of those occasional nights helping Papa drag Mama upstairs to bed after a night of corporate-enforced excess. "Why don't you go join your friend, there? I'll give you something nicer to do with those sweet lips of yours."  
  
All thought of resistance thoroughly quashed, Madoka dazedly allowed herself to be led forward to where Sayaka sat. A large hand rested atop a head of blue hair, guiding her friend's motions as she attended to the obscene, swollen tool being pressed ever-more-firmly against her face.  
  
"Mmn-mmph!" With a forceful thrust, Sayaka's lips were parted, and the adult-sized cock filled her mouth completely, puffing her cheeks. "Mmmm..."  
  
With one last tearful glance at her friend, Madoka turned back towards her own assailant. With her chin tucked into her chest and her eyes screwed shut, Madoka allowed the hand on her shoulder to gently guide her down to her knees. If she did what he wanted, this would all be over. The thing poking at her lips was warm, and wet, and absurdly thick. The lewd, masculine scent that assaulted her nostrils was overpowering, and the gasp it drew from her allowed the heavyset businessman's turgid cock inside her mouth.  
  
Madoka just knelt there, eyes still closed and back pressed against Sayaka's, as a slow, steady rhythm of thrusts pushed an adult man's penis in and out of her mouth. Unsure of what to do, what was expected of her, the timid girl was paralyzed by shame and uncertainty. Her hands clenched into tiny fists above her thighs. Beneath her skirt, the scandalous betrayal by her own body continued as lewd dampness spread from the bare cleft between her thighs to stain her white socks. The rising sound of a steady _schlck, shlck, shlck_ from behind her drew her attention. Peeking an eye open and shifting her head slightly, Madoka caught a glimpse of blue hair bobbing back and forth. A moment's processing was required before her addled mind put two and two together, and she realized what Sayaka was doing.  
  
_Oh,_ the dazed realization swam to the forefront of her thoughts, _I'm supposed to suck it._  
  
Wrapping her tongue as best she could around the enormous shaft that filled her mouth, Madoka did her best to emulate Sayaka's motions, rocking back and forth on her knees and attempting the impossible task of coaxing the man's tool even further into her already-stuffed jaw. The better she made it feel for him, the sooner he'd leave her alone.  
  
"Ngh!" A sudden, rumbling groan reverberated from above her, and with a wet pop the cock between her lips was rapidly withdrawn. So focused on her task, Madoka instinctively leaned forward and stretched out of tongue, trying to recapture the shaft.  
  
"Ah-aah!" Madoka squeaked out a cry of dismay as a deluge of hot, sticky liquid spurted all over her face. Luckily, she had closed her eyes again - she could feel a thick, warm droplet languidly making its way over her eyelid and down her cheek, while another dripped from her chin onto her blouse.  
  
It...was it over? Madoka just knelt in place as the stranger's cum trickled down her face. Some had landed above, and a strand of soiled pink hair clung to her forehead. Turning her head slowly and blinking the clingy goop out of her eyes, Madoka was just in time to watch Sayaka complete her own task. Her friend's head was bobbing back and forth at a rapid pace, the soft 'mm's emerging from around the cock occupying her lips keeping pace like a vulgar metronome.  
  
"Mmmmnnh!" Unlike Madoka, who was still half dazed and on the verge of fainting, Sayaka had the presence of mind to crawl forward to follow when the man towering over her tried to withdraw his member. Craning her neck to keep the hot shaft in within her, Sayaka took the full load in her mouth, saving herself from the clinging, dripping mess that marred Madoka's features. Madoka could see Sayaka's throat contract and swell as her friend swallowed the thick fluid one gulp at a time. Finally, the cock withdraw, prompting a long, heavy sigh from Sayaka and a cruel chuckle from above her.  
  
"M*****a station! M*****a station!" The monotone voice of the recording provided a startling interruption, snapping Madoka out of her dreamlike state.  
  
"Ah!" Sayaka was first to her feet, though, swinging her school bag onto her shoulder and pulling Madoka up after her. "It's our stop! Let's get the heck out of here, Madoka!"  
  
"R-right!"  
  
Moments later, softly panting as much from their frenzied dash out of the train as from their prior exertions, the pair of friends paused in a corner of the station.  
  
"Bleh! I can't believe that jerk - ugh, gross, my legs - " Sayaka's tirade was breathless and directionless and meandering, but it comforted Madoka all the same. No matter what happened, Sayaka could still be this boisterous. As she trailed off, Sayaka turned to finally look at Madoka for the first time since their flight from the train. Her friend's expression was a picture of concern and contrition, and not for the first time Madoka felt a swell of admiration for Sayaka's selfless courage.  
  
"Um, Madoka, you've still got some - " Reaching into her bag, Sayaka retrieved a blue hankerchief and, stepping forward to take the shorter girl in her arms, began gently wiping the ghastly remnants of her humiliation from Madoka's face.  
  
"T-thanks, Sayaka-chan." Madoka managed a soft whisper of gratitude, leaning forward into her beloved friend's comforting embrace.  
  
Making their way to a bench half-illuminated by a flickering overhead light, the pair sank back in physical and emotional exhaustion. Neither had the energy for further words; Madoka knew that Sayaka would apologize for dragging her into that mess - it had been at her request that Madoka had come along at all - and Sayaka knew that Madoka would protest that it wasn't her fault. So, in lieu of conversation, the two friends just sat and recovered from their ordeal. Absently, for lack of energy to do anything else, Sayaka searched through her bag to make sure nothing had been damaged or stolen.  
  
"Ah!" Sayaka's sudden exclamation made Madoka start upright. "After all that - I'm such an idiot!"  
  
"W-what's wrong?" Madoka couldn't possibly imagine what would upset Sayaka further after what they had already endured.  
  
"I got the wrong CD! I already gave this one to Kyousuke last week - I thought it was a different composer!"  
  
Madoka gazed at her friend - Sayaka's expression held such abject despair that, somehow, Madoka couldn't help but laugh. After everything they just went through, _this_ was what finally brought her stubborn, proud, wonderfully self-sacrificing best friend to tears? And yet...despite her almost comically exaggerated sorrow, Sayaka's cheeks were still red and flushed, her blue hair still disheveled and matted with sweat. Madoka imagined _she_ looked even worse; even after wiping her face, the musky scent still clung to her, and as her mind still swam with flashes of memory and sensation, the petite girl couldn't help but squeeze her legs together.  
  
"T-then..." Staring firmly into Sayaka's eyes to convey the full depth and seriousness of what she was about to say, Madoka mustered her courage and stammered onwards. "We - we'll just have to try again tomorrow, huh?"  
  
"Mado - " Sayaka choked on her words in utter shock and coughed, her head swimming with the implications of what her usually timid friend had just suggested. Slowly, the flush of her cheeks grew more pronounced, and Madoka watched in fascination as Sayaka's usually bold countenance wilted into a shy, embarrassed grin.  
  
"Y-yeah."


	2. A Satisfying First Time (NGE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei may never have had a boyfriend before, but that is not going to stop her from doing her best to satisfy Shinji now that they're a couple. And she knows exactly how to go about doing that.

"W-what are we going to do on the bed, Ayanami?"  
  
Seated next to Ikari-kun and staring expressionlessly into his eyes, Rei contemplated her situation in order to determine how best to proceed.  
  
"Sex." Was her eventual reply.  
  
"W-wha - ?"

  
***

  
It had started several days ago when - apparently at the insistent prompting of a pair of male classmates who's company he frequented - Ikari-kun had requested to speak to her privately in an empty classroom. After several false starts, her fellow Pilot had expressed a desire that Rei become his 'girlfriend.'  
  
After a moment's deliberation on whether this would interfere with her duties to NERV - either in an official capacity as the First Child and pilot of Unit 00, or in her more clandestine role in the Commander's larger Plan - Rei had nodded to Ikari-kun and replied that she had no objections.  
  
The reaction to this statement had been profound. Ikari-kun had hitherto never been as emotionally expressive as, for example, Pilot Soryu; indeed, Rei liked to believe that their shared difficulties in understanding and communicating their feelings was the source of the comfortable camaraderie that had existed between herself and Ikari-kun since their cooperative defeat of the Fifth Angel. Upon receiving an affirmative response to his request, however, the Commander's son had expressed such undisguised and undiluted joy that Rei found herself quite overwhelmed, to the point where she could barely recall the remainder of the day's conversation.  
  
Seeing how much emotion and gravity Ikari-kun had evidently invested in the matter, Rei decided to spend the following day researching the exact nature of 'girlfriend.' She had a vague, formal understanding of the term - it was some manner of social bond, and apparently one of similar weight and importance as that which existed between Captain Katsuragi and Doctor Akagi, or between Pilot Soryu and Pilot Soryu - but Rei was determined to learn the full extent of her duties as soon as possible.  
  
Deeming the matter of insufficient importance to disturb the Commander with, Rei had discreetly acquired documentation on 'girlfriend' from a helpful female classmate in the form of a thin, glossy magazine with fonts of varying sizes and a moderately lengthy book with a cover depicting a male and female in close quarters surrounded by an improbable floral array. The more she read, however, the more concerned Rei had become that she would be unable to adequately fulfill Ikari-kun's request: she had acquired this material to learn a more practical working definition of 'girlfriend,' but it seemed that in order to perform her duties, she would now also need to learn the meaning of 'love' and 'romance' and 'passion' and 'date' and an ever-lengthening list of other concepts of which she had little to no experience or knowledge.  
  
As the baffling complexity of the task she had so casually agreed to became more and more apparent, Rei was becoming increasingly overwhelmed. Finally, however, her salvation came in the form of chapter 27: the male and female depicted on the book's cover were at last engaged in an activity that Rei was familiar with! The actual proceedings were frequently (and rather unnecessarily, in her opinion) interrupted by extensive descriptions of the fluctuating emotional states of the individuals involved, but there could be no doubt about it: this book was describing sexual intercourse.  
  
Rei breathed an imperceptible sigh of relief. Sex was something with which she had extensive experience: several years ago, very shortly after her creation, the Commander had personally introduced her to the practice. At first the experience was confusing, but soon enough Rei came to value and appreciate the frequent sessions of physical intimacy, and now she counted those memories among the most cherished of her short life, second only to the events of Unit 00's reactivation test - in which the Commander had given her an even greater assurance that she was useful and valuable, by risking direct harm to his person.  
  
Sadly, the increased demands on his schedule as the Plan accelerated towards completion meant that her liaisons with Commander Ikari occurred much less frequently these days. When Rei had, haltingly and with a degree of hesitation, expressed dissatisfaction over this to the Commander, he had explained that his attentions were regrettably required elsewhere to secure the loyalty and cooperation of Doctor Akagi. However, now that she mentioned it - he had said - there was another way in which she could be useful in this manner. Rei had jumped at the opportunity.  
  
These new duties involved the use of sexual intercourse to covertly acquire information from the upper echelons of SEELE. Once or twice a month, Rei would be temporarily reassigned to the care of 'the old men,' as the Commander called them - sometimes individually, and sometimes to the group as a whole. These missions were, in some ways, far less pleasant than her time with the Commander, but on a physical level the sensations they elicited from her body were astounding. Besides, at the very least, Rei could take satisfaction that she had, on several occasions, successfully provided the leader of NERV with valuable intelligence.  
  
In any case, the important discovery here was that the role of 'girlfriend' could at least partially be fulfilled by engaging in sexual activities with Ikari-kun - a prospect that Rei found more than agreeable. She had approached the boy during their designated lunch break at school, and secured his agreement to meet at her apartment after completing their shared duties at NERV headquarters that afternoon. All that remained was to allow Ikari-kun to make use of her body to gratify himself, and she would be successful at 'girlfriend.'

  
***

  
  
Somewhat puzzled by the other Pilot's frantic stammering and distressed expression, Rei hesitated a moment before theorizing that the best way to proceed would be to utilize the dialogue prompts she had been taught at her most recent excursion to SEELE headquarters. Thusly decided, she rose matter-of-factly from her seat on the bed, turned to bend over and point her posterior in the direction of her newly-acquired 'boyfriend', pulled the skirt of her school uniform up past her hips and tugged down the pair of plain white panties that clung slightly to her already-aroused vagina.  
  
"I am your obedient slut, Ikari-kun," Rei began, her tone characteristically polite and professional as she recited the lines she had been taught. "Please make use of my dripping, needy cunt however you see fit."  
  
The only response was a loud and sudden thud behind her. Rei had, however, been firmly instructed that, at this point in the proceedings, she was to make no movement unless told to do so by a male. It was therefore several minutes before she cautiously turned her head to peek in the direction of her partner, only to find him collapsed and apparently unconscious on the floor and bleeding profusely from his nasal cavity.  
  
Hmm. Evidently she had committed an error at some point. This 'girlfriend' business was proving quite challenging.

* * *

Rei stared down at Ikari-kun. His head was resting on her lap, and they were both sitting on her bed. Two small white tufts of tissue poked out from his nose, and Rei was patiently waiting for him to regain consciousness. Then their relationship could resume.  
  
Rei’s eyes slowly drifted from Ikari-kun’s head, down the length of his body, to his crotch. They lingered there, as she considered. Should she attempt to give him fellatio in order to wake him up faster?  
  
Rei’s eyes moved back up to Ikari-kun’s face. The slight snore she heard decided matters for Rei. She was willing to wait until he recovered from unconsciousness, but not for him to awaken from a nap.  
  
Rei slowly slid his head off of her lap. She stood up, and begin tugging Ikari-kun’s body around, until his legs fell off the side of her bed. Then she knelt down in between them and began to pull at his zipper. Stimulate him until he was awake, and then he could decide how he would use Rei’s body for his own pleasure.  
  
Rei pulled Ikari-kun’s pants and boxers down around his ankles. She stared at his soft, small penis, poking out from amid a tangle of pubic hair. She reached down and gently started stroking it, running her fingers back and forth along it. She looked up at him. Ikari-kun was twitching a bit, but still not awake.  
  
His penis responded to Rei’s ministrations, and quickly grew harder and longer. Rei transferred her gaze down to it, staring at it as she used a stronger, firmer grip to stroke it. It was of a satisfactory size, though Rei suspected that she would be satisfied with whatever size of erect penis Ikari-kun had. And it was large enough for her to begin using her mouth on it.  
  
Rei leaned forward, resting one hand on Ikari-kun’s thigh. He was still sleeping, though he was beginning to make soft, wordless vocalizations and his limbs were starting to twitch. She lowered her gaze to his penis, and stuck her tongue out.  
  
Rei ran her tongue from the top of Ikari-kun’s shaft to the bottom, making sure to extend her tongue underneath his testicles before beginning to move back upwards. His penis grew somewhat harder in Rei’s hand.  
  
Rei was beginning to feel aroused herself. It was nothing like what Ikari-kun was currently experiencing, but she could feel her nipples slowly starting to harden inside of her bra, and her vagina beginning to tingle.  
  
Rei repeated the long lick two more times, before moving her head so that her lips were wrapped around the very tip of Ikari-kun’s penis. She glanced upward to see that he was still sleeping. Then she began to move her head downward, slowly sliding her lips along his penis.  
  
Rei’s gag reflex had been trained out of her two months after the Commander had started his relationship with her. She had no difficulties with taking Ikari-kun completely within her mouth, until her nose was pressed against his crotch. She could feel him inside her mouth and the upper part of her throat. She lifted a hand and pressed it against her neck, squeezing down a bit.  
  
Rei wasn’t worried about hurting herself. Even if she squeezed so hard she died, another her would replace her and fulfill her duties. She still did not wish to kill this body, and, after feeling the hard shaft through her skin and flesh, she let go, and began breathing again.  
  
Rei began moving back up. If she crossed her eyes, she could just barely see Ikari-kin’s penis leaving her mouth. She rose up until his lower head was all that was still in her mouth. Then she began to sink back down again.  
  
Rei’s free hand hung limply at her side. She was feeling very aroused by now, and would be able to bring herself to orgasm in only a few minutes of masturbation. She hadn’t been told to do so yet, however, and so she did not.  
  
“Guh, uh, whu?”  
  
Rei stopped preforming fellatio on Ikari-kun’s penis and lifted her head, staring up at him. He was blinking rapidly, rubbing his nose and staring down at her and around at her room. A deep red blush was beginning to form on his face.  
  
“Hello, Ikari-kun,” Rei said, still stroking his penis. “I am glad to see that you have regained consciousness.”  
  
“You’re-!” Ikari-kun stared at her, an odd expression on his face. He seemed to alternate between paling and flushing. Rei hoped that he would not faint again. “Rei!”  
  
Rei waited patiently for him to continue speaking. As she waited, she continued to stroke his penis, making sure he stayed erect.  
  
“Why are you giving me a blowjob, Ayanami-san?” Ikari-kun said, his voice strangled.  
  
“I thought it was the most pleasurable way to wake you up from your slumber,” Rei answered levelly.  
  
“I, um,” Ikari-kun stuttered, looking from side to side. Rei patiently waited for him to continue. “You didn’t have to?”  
  
“I am your girlfriend,” Rei said calmly, her voice neither rising or falling. “Making you feel good is an important part of that.”  
  
“Thanks?” Ikari-kun said hesitantly. Although he was nervous and unsure, his penis was still hard in Rei’s hand, which assured her she was still doing a good job. “I mean, thank you, Ayanami-san.”  
  
The two of them remained silent for a minute, Rei still stroking Ikari-kun’s penis. Eventually, she decided that he wasn’t going to say anything more. And that there was a failing that needed to be corrected.  
  
“Ikari-kun,” Rei said softly but calmly, staring downwards. “I gave you a blowjob without being told to. I need to be punished for my insubordinate attitude.”  
  
“Oh, well,” Ikari-kun said, glancing off to the side and scratching the back of his head, “I liked it, so I don’t really see why that’s needed.”  
  
“No, Ikari-kun,” Rei said, lifting her gaze to stare into his eyes. “I behaved wrongly and I need to be punished for my knowing misdeeds.” She stared at him, and Ikari-kun stared back at her blankly. “You need to punish me, Ikari-kun,” Rei said, extending the logic chain.  
  
“Oh, um…” Ikari-kun stared down blankly at her for a moment. “Bad?” He waved a finger back and forth at her.  
  
Rei remained silent for a moment. Previously, she had never needed to be so verbal in her thoughts on how to be used. Previously, it had been rare that she had even been consulted. Rei was finding herself forced to use unfamiliar tools to achieve her goals. Finally, she spoke.  
  
“Ikari-kun, you need to pull me over your lap, lift my skirt above my hips, remove my panties and spank me with your hand,” Rei said at last, her words flowing from her lips without emotion.  
  
Ikari-kun’s hands twitched at his side and he looked down at Rei with wide eyes. Despite his shock, his penis continued to be hard in her hands, and possibly even grew somewhat harder. Rei squeezed down, just enough to confirm that there was even less give now then there had been.  
  
“Ikari-kun,” Rei said, deciding to rephrase her… apology. “Please strip my whore body of my lewd clothes and spank my slutty ass like I deserve.” Her voice had no more emotion in it than it ever did.  
  
Ikarki-kun wavered back and forth for a moment, and Rei was worried he would faint again. Then he reached down and grabbed Rei’s shoulders. He pulled upward, and Rei instantly stood up, crawling into his lap as she did so.  
  
Ikari-kun almost fell backwards, before a flailing hand grabbed Rei’s ass. He froze, and Rei felt a flash of arousal shoot through her as he squeezed down. She stared down at her bed as he slowly let go.  
  
Rei could feel Ikari-kun’s bare penis pressing into her lower stomach, through her school dress. She hoped that the stimulation didn’t make him cum before he could properly use Rei’s body.  
  
Ikari-kun grabbed the hem of Rei’s skirt, his fingers brushing against her thighs. She heard him swallow deeply.  
  
“Ayanami-san, you’re… you’re sure about this, right?”  
  
“Yes, Ikari-kun,” Rei said, not looking up. “This is what I deserve.”  
  
There was another brief pause, and Rei felt her skirt being lifted up and tucked above her hips. Then she felt Ikari-kun’s hands press against her panties, his fingers partly on her underwear and partly on her bare skin. She knew that he could see how aroused she was by now, how there was a large damp spot on her panties.  
  
Then he started to draw them down. Though it didn’t show on her face, Rei permitted herself a feeling of satisfaction.  
  
Finally, things were going the way they should.

* * *

"O-okay, um - I'll, er, start, I guess."  
  
Ikari-kun was quite clearly still hesitant, for some reason. Rei considered this as she waited for the slap to fall on her exposed cheeks - she had been assured in no uncertain terms that she possessed a lewd, obscene body that would excite any male with a functioning reproductive organ, and the hardness that continue to poke into her stomach confirmed that her 'boyfriend' was indeed attracted to her. So was this reticence due to some issue on Ikari-kun's part...or had _she_ done something wrong?  
  
Rei dismissed the thought. If she had behaved inappropriately, she would be properly punished for it - indeed, that was what was happening right now. As if to confirm her conclusion, Ikari-kun's open palm descended onto her ass...with a soft, barely-audible _whap_. And then the hand lingered there, gently cupping and caressing the soft curve of her behind.  
  
"...Harder." Rei struggled with the challenge of keeping her tone properly deferential while still communicating the inadequacy of the light tap she had just received.  
  
"Ayanami, I - uh - " Cautiously, her fellow Pilot raised his hand again.  
  
"Please. I'm a naughty, insubordinate little fucktoy that needs to be punished." Despite her best efforts to maintain her appropriately professional monotone, Rei couldn't help the slightly pleading tenor that found its way into her voice as she recited her line.  
  
It _should_, she reflected, be a win-win scenario: if she was performing her role correctly, she would receive the stern smacking that she deserved, and if she was committing some unknown error, then shouldn't she be punished even more severely? And yet the recited phrase, which had never failed to elicit the desired response from the members of SEELE, only seemed to make Ikari-kun hesitate _further_.  
  
"Ikari-kun..." She continued, her soft voice becoming slightly breathy as her butt began to involuntarily arch up towards him.  
  
At last, a few more slaps were forthcoming, each slightly harder than the one before. Finally, Rei could enjoy the sensations of her just punishment, secure in the knowledge that her ass would acquire a shade of red...even if it would be slow coming, given Ikari-kun's frustrating gentleness.  
  
"You're so w-wet, Ayanami..." Ikari-kun's voice was barely a whisper, and he paused his smacking to trace a finger delicately over her puffy slit.  
  
"Yes." She agreed, once again mastering her voice back into its usual cadence. "I am a perverted slutty schoolgirl who gets turned on by being spanked."  
  
"That's - y-you keep saying such embarrassing things." Despite his statement, Rei could still feel Ikari-kun's member twitching beneath her, and he continued his tentative explorations of her dripping pussy. "I guess I'd, um, heard about...t-this sort of thing before, but I never would have expected you to be - t-that way."  
  
"Expectations do not always conform to reality." Rei replied, agreeing with him. For instance, she did not believe she had been adequately punished for her presumption in giving him a blowjob on her own initiative.  
  
The gentle teasing of her nether lips didn't feel...bad, exactly, even if it left her needy whore cunt aching for something more substantial, but Rei couldn't help but feel a growing sense of frustration with how slowly things were proceeding.  
  
"...Please resume spanking me, Ikari-kun." At length, she dared another unsolicited prompt.  
  
"R-right!" A hand came down again on her ass with a firm _smack_, stronger once again and yet barely a love-tap compared to what she had become accustomed to.  
  
_Harder, harder, harder,_ Rei didn't dare to say out loud,_ I'm your slut I'm your toy I'm your desperate, horny little_ doll - Rei had always resented the term that Pilot Soryu mocked her with. A doll had no autonomy, made no decisions, whereas she _chose_ to dedicate herself to her purpose. The fact that her internal monologue now willingly applied the descriptor to herself just demonstrated to Rei how frustrated she was becoming with the situation. Her face betrayed none of this, however; her expression was schooled into a careful blank mask even as the occasional soft mewl of desire escaped her lips.  
  
Why was Ikari-kun refusing to punish her properly? Why would he hesitate to _use_ her as she wanted to be _used?_ It was, she had been repeatedly assured, obvious to _everyone_ that Rei Ayanami was a desperate, impossibly horny _slut_ who's only purpose during sex was to be _taken,_ so why why _why_ wouldn't Ikari-kun just _give her what she wanted?!_

* * *

  
  
“Rei,” Ikari-kun said, his voice wavering, “I… I think you’ve been punished enough.”  
  
Rei disagreed with that. She still felt a deep-seated need to be put in her place, to be used as she had been instructed, and how her own body told her she should be treated. But if Ikari-kun thought that she had been spanked enough, then she would have to accept that.  
  
“Very well,” Rei said, pushing herself off of Ikari-kun’s lap and sitting down next to him, pressed closely against his side. She kicked her panties off of her ankles as she did so. “What do you now want to use my slutty cunt, my made-for-fucking asshole, my cocksucking mouth or do you wish to do something else?”  
  
Rei saw the look that passed over Ikari-kun’s face as she recited the three most common ways she was fucked, and the adjectives that were used to describe them. However, she was unable to completely decipher the look on his face. She could recognize the lust that was there. It was a very familiar expression with those that she had sex with.  
  
But there were other emotions there as well, that went by too quickly for Rei to comprehend. The only other one she recognized was worry. And that did not seem at all appropriate for the situation.  
  
“What would you like, Ayanami?” Ikari-kun asked.  
  
Rei thought that over for a minute. What would she like? She would like to cum. She would like to feel the lust inside of her brought to a satisfactory conclusion. And she wanted to do the same to Ikari-kun. And she did not have any preferences on how that happened.  
  
However, Rei did realize that the burden of decision had been given to her, and she could not give it back to Ikari-kun. She would have to choose how he used her. In what way, given the time and lack of materials here, could she and Ikari-kun both cum in the most satisfactory way possible?  
  
“Ikari-kun?” Rei asked, turning her head to look at him. “Do you think that you are strong enough to tear my dress off of my body?”  
  
Ikari-kun looked embarrassed and coughed. But he nodded and reached down and grabbed the material of Rei’s school uniform, his hands balling it up. Then he grimaced, drawing his arms apart.  
  
Rei waited for several seconds, until Ikari-kun sagged in defeat. He let go, turning his face away from Rei, her dress still intact and on her body. Rei didn’t let that stop her. Although she did make a mental note to suggest that Ikari-kun begin working out more. She considered the thought of an Ikari-kun with lean muscles along his frame and decided she liked the image. Liked it a great deal, in fact.  
  
“Ikari-kun, would you like me to remove my dress, or should I do it?”  
  
“You can,” Ikari-kun said, his head whipping back around to look at her.  
  
Rei nodded and stood up. She quickly removed her dress, leaving her in only her bra. She neatly folded the dress and put it to one side, before sitting back down next to Ikari-kun. His gaze instantly went to her breasts, staring into the cleavage her bra formed. She looked down as well, and could just barely see a hint of her stiff nipples sticking out through the material.  
  
“Ikari-kun,” Rei said, moving to the next step in the plan she had drawn up, “please shove me down onto the bed, spread my legs and fuck my slutty schoolgirl cunt with your thick cock.” She paused and decided to describe her current state in the manner she had learned. “My lewd body needs you. I need you to make me yours.”  
  
“Wh-where did you learn to talk like this, Ayanami?” Ikari-kun asked, standing up and hesitantly reaching towards her.  
  
Rei remained silent. She had learned that even though men enjoyed listening to her say that she had had multiple sexual partners, they did not enjoy hearing any details of those partners. She did not think that Ikari-kun would be different.  
  
Ikari-kun gently lowered her down onto her bed, making sure her head was on her pillow. Then he climbed in between her legs, his erect penis waving from side to side as he did so. Just as he had stared at Rei’s breasts, Rei stared at Ikari-kun’s penis. She very much wanted to feel that inside of her vagina. Or Ikari-kun’s lips, tongue, or fingers. Anything that would let her orgasm would do.  
  
The arousal inside of Rei’s body was extremely intense. She could barely keep her body from shaking, or from making meaningless, pointless sounds. She could feel arousal creeping out from her flushed labia, and there was an _ache_ inside of her, a need that she had only rarely felt before.  
  
Ikari-kun hesitated as he looked down at her. Rei looked back. He looked attractive, and Rei felt her arousal slowly increase as she stared up at him. Then he swallowed as he stared down at her crotch.  
  
“Ayanami,” he said quietly. “I didn’t think girls could get this wet.” He reached down and pressed his fingers against Rei’s labia, sending a jolt of electricity through her. Very quietly, she moaned.  
  
Then, finally, he lowered himself, holding his penis in one hand and resting it against the entrance to Rei’s vagina. He looked up at her, and she looked down at him. Why was he waiting? Could he not see how wet Rei was? How she needed Ikari-kun to do anything to her, so long as she could cum?  
  
Ikari-kun slid into Rei. She moaned, feeling his penis slid deep into her, moving very quickly. She was certainly aroused enough to permit easy travel. He gasped deeply, looking at Rei with a happy expression. Rei wondered if she should smile back.  
  
“Ayanami,” Ikari-kun gasped as he grabbed her waist, his fingers digging into her skin. “Ayanami, you feel so good!”  
  
“I am glad,” Rei said, her voice no longer as level as it usually way. “I am feeling good as well.”  
  
Rei was. She wasn’t close to her orgasm yet, but she could feel it getting closer and closer inside of her. Just a few more minutes with Ikari-kun, and she would get to cum. The thought put a small smile on her face, her lips slightly twitching upwards. That would be _very_ nice.  
  
“Rei!”  
  
Rei’s eyes widened as Ikari-kun thrust deep into her. Then he held himself there, gasping loudly. And _then_ Rei felt something hot and sticky landing inside of her. Semen. Ikari-kun was cumming thirty seconds after entering her. And Rei was still very far away from her own orgasm.  
  
“Rei, that was- I mean, Ayanami,” Ikari-kun said, leaning down and wrapping Rei in a hug, pressing her body against his. “That was _amazing_, Ayanami. I’ve never felt so good, and you were so tight and…” he trailed off and gave Rei another tight hug. “Thank you _so_ much. It felt good for you as well, right?”  
  
It had not. Rei could still feel the arousal, concentrated inside her lower body. She needed an orgasm, quite badly. However, she had been taught to always say that her partner had satisfied her, unless there was a third person who also wanted to have sex with her. And Rei was a good student.  
  
“Yes, Ikari-kun,” she said, gently brushing her fingertips along Ikari-kun’s back, lightly pressing against his shirt. “I enjoyed this as well.”  
  
“Good,” he said, pulling back a bit and smiling at her. “And, uh, thank you again, Ayanami. I never thought… this was nice. Really nice.” He paused. “Um, what do we do now?”  
  
That was a good question. Sex seemed to be over, despite Rei still feeling very needy. But they were still boyfriend and girlfriend, and that meant they should do things together. But what?  
  
“Excuse me, Ikari-kun,” Rei said, slipping out of his arms. She could feel his softening penis slip out of her, followed by a trickle of ejaculate.  
  
“Did I say something wrong?” Ikari-kun asked as Rei got off the bed and walked to where she was keeping the educational materials she had been given.  
  
Rei opened one, feeling cum trickle down her leg. She reviewed it for a moment, examining the various ideas and scenarios it had. Then she turned back around to Ikari-kun, who was sitting on her bed, looking worried.  
  
“Ikari-kun, would you like to go to the movies with me?” Rei asked.

* * *

Another writing collab between [closetclopper](https://forum.questionablequesting.com/members/21153/) and myself. They did the first and third segments, I did the second and fourth.


	3. Into The Old Forest (Long Live the Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elodie and Briony are looking forward to all kinds of fun adventures in the Old Forest. And they end up having far, far more fun than they had expected.

**Into The Old Forest**

  
  
"...Elodie, what are you wearing?" Briony's sharp green eyes were wide as she stared down at her younger colleague and future queen.  
  
Elodie fought back a blush and suppressed a scowl at the older girl's judgemental tone. Briony hadn't exactly chosen the most practical travel outfit herself; her green-haired senior was wearing a loose yellow sundress tucked primly beneath her legs as she sat in a dignified, ladylike sidesaddle - ideal for a pleasant trot around the castle grounds, but much less so for a long day's ride south through Caloris' muggy, humid wetlands. At least the green-haired girl had what looked like a sturdy pair of riding boots and a matching pair of fashionable leather gloves. Behind her, hanging from her saddle, a slender fencing blade was sheathed on one side, a short recurve bow and quiver of arrows on the other.  
  
The young heir to Nova's throne herself was attired even less appropriately, she was forced to admit. Her shoulders, her stomach, and a positively obscene amount of her upper legs were all shamefully exposed in the magically-created outfit she had transformed into after dismissing her servants and attendants. Clutching the wand that held her Lumen crystal, Elodie crossed her arms over her scandalously bare midriff defensively.  
  
"Y-you were the one who suggested that I should use magic, remember?" Trying desperately to ensure her tiny pink miniskirt actually covered everything that it was supposed to, Elodie hurried over to saddle her own horse. "Duchess Julianna says that magical raiment focuses and amplifies a Lumen's powers. It-it's not like I got to choose what it looks like!"  
  
"Oh, I bet it amplifies a _lot_ of things! Please tell me you don't go to court in that ensemble!" Briony's cheeky grin and roaming gaze suggested that she would much rather hear that Elodie _did_.  
  
"Of course not!" Huffing imperiously, Elodie swung herself up into her riding seat. At least the minuscule excuse for a skirt was short enough that it allowed her to mount herself properly astride her steed. She may be lacking a certain degree of dignity that might otherwise be expected of her station, but after a few hours of such travel, Elodie suspected that her butt would be much less sore than her riding companion's.  
  
The pair of young noblewoman guided their horses in companionable silence out of the royal stables, across the castle grounds, and - once they were reasonably certain they weren't being observed from afar by nosy castle staff - over the long, narrow bridge linked the royal estate to the southern bank of the Cavalla river, handily bypassing the need to traverse the streets of the capital entirely. In less peaceful times, the bridge would have been heavily guarded, but centuries of relatively peaceful and stable rule under Elodie's ancestors meant that the two of them were entirely unimpeded as they departed the capital.  
  
Of course, Elodie's absence would be quickly noted, but this wasn't exactly the first time the young princess, feeling stifled and lonely and isolated, had stealthily vacated the castle since her return to her family home. Her father the king-dowager was likely to have stern words for her on her return, but, like Briony, Elodie hoped that heroically recovering the lost treasures of Nova would mollify her parent...while at the same time demonstrating her prowess and maturity.  
  
The wetlands of Caloris' central plains were sparsely populated; what few settlements did exist were concentrated further west on the coast, and of course the further south they rode, the closer they drew to the Old Capital - an area so steeped in stories of deadly peril that not even the most daring frontiersman would willingly choose to dwell nearby permanently. Still, the countryside had a certain mystical beauty to it - overhead, the warmth of the morning sun shone down bright and clear, but periodically the pair of travelers would find themselves riding through light, wispy mists that turned beams of sunlight into shimmering rainbow arcs that danced ever ahead of them, as if signs or portents sent to guide them on their way.  
  
"What sort of treasure do we hope to find, anyway?" Elodie asked, her confidence buoyed by the freedom and excitement of the ride.  
  
"Who knows?" Briony shrugged, tugging gently at the reigns of her mount. "I've read some fanciful tales, but no one has been brave enough to try and find the truth for generations. Gold and jewels, I imagine, at the very least - maybe we'll find some beautiful work of art depicting an ancestor of yours, Elodie! Or an enormous, dusty tome filled with the ancient, secret lore of the old Novan empire!"  
  
"I wonder..." Elodie could not resist flights of fancy of her own, spurred on by Briony's exuberance. "Do you suppose we might find, um, _magical_ artifacts? Or - or forgotten arcane knowledge?"  
  
"Eh? What do you mean?" Briony seemed puzzled by the question, and gestured again to Elodie's salacious magic-amplifying outfit. "The royal family obviously still knows magic - that's how you were able to give those woodsmen back there such a _wonderful_ show earlier, remember?"  
  
"W-will you be quiet about that, already?!" Elodie's face flushed red once more; she was not eager to remember the accidental peek she'd given to some of the few other travelers they had met on their journey. Hopefully they hadn't recognized her as their future queen from afar, or she'd positively die of embarrassment. "I'm serious! Duchess Julianna is teaching me magic, but she's...she doesn't...sometimes I feel like she teaches me the absolute bare minimum required - and she won't answer my questions!"  
  
The frustration that Elodie had been feeling for some time came pouring out in response to Briony's teasing. All the young princess wanted to do was be the best queen she could be, and honor her late mother's memory, but sometimes it felt like the entire world was conspiring to keep her as unprepared and off-balance as possible. It made absolutely no sense - especially in the case of her magical teacher. Elodie had seen how the cold, lonely-seeming woman was treated; her father's disdain and anger was frightening, and had been the greatest source of tension between parent and child since her mother's death, but even castle staff and the lesser nobility of the court treated the Duchess of Ursul with fear, distrust and even open contempt. And all because she was a Lumen. And yet, all of Elodie's attempts to get closer to her mentor, all efforts to get her to open up and to trust her as more than an ignorant child had been firmly rebuffed. It was as if she _wanted_ to be feared and hated!  
  
"I just - it isn't right, Briony!" The two of them had reigned their horses to a complete stop as Elodie finished her outburst. The princess wasn't sure what had compelled her to share all her fears and worries with the older girl like this - the two of them had never been particularly close, like Elodie and Gwenelle had been. "How can I help if no one will even tell me what needs to be done in the first place?"  
  
"Wow." Briony seemed as surprised by the lengthy disclosure as Elodie herself, and for a moment neither girl spoke as the green-haired heiress processed everything her future ruler had said.  
  
"So the Duchess of Ursul isn't just teaching you the theory, she's a Lumen herself? I wonder what _her_ magical outfit looks like?"  
  
Of all the things she could have said in reply, _that's_ the best she could come up with? Briefly, Elodie's mind followed the question to images inappropriate and unbecoming of a queen-to-be, and she shook her head swiftly from side to side to dismiss them.  
  
"You're impossible!" Elodie pouted and spurred her mount into movement again, riding ahead of her perverted companion.  
  
"Well what am I supposed to say to that, Elodie?" Briony had the gall to sound indignant. "You aren't the only girl in the world who has to put up with adults ignoring her, you know! That's why we're doing this, remember?"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
Elodie did her level best to ignore Briony as they rode on. The truth was, the older girl had a point - and Elodie had actually been a little concerned about whatever mysterious family trouble had driven Briony to take such drastic measures - but now the green-haired noblewoman had been rude enough that Elodie preferred to sulk in silence for a while than admit that and question her further.  
  
Some time later, the horses' brisk pace slowed naturally to a slow trot as the foliage of the light woodland they were galloping through thickened and condensed. Ahead of them, a dense line of ominous-looking trees marked what was surely the border of the Old Forest.  
  
"Well, if there _is_ some secret forgotten magic of the royal family out there," Briony announced, carefully drawing her composite bow from its holster, "We've come to the right place to find it."

* * *

  
  
Elodie hopped off of her horse. Maybe it was the cool air wafting out from the forest, or maybe it was the sense of menace that wafted from the Old Forest. Either way, her exposed skin was covered with goosebumps.  
  
Briony hopped off of her horse as well. With a quick slap to the flank, the two horses went trotting back through the regular forest. In these trees, it was obvious that travel would be on foot, or not at all.  
  
“So,” Briony said as she and Elodie took their first steps underneath the canopy of the Old Forest, “how long do you think we’ll have to search to find anything?”  
  
“Well,” Elodie said, frowning as she ran over the mental list of what the two of them had packed, “we’d better find something in four days. Though,” she brightened up a bit, “it’s summer, so that means berries!”  
  
The two girls walked further into the forest. Elodie looked around. They were out of sight of the edge of the Old Forest by now, and were completely surrounded by the dark trees.  
  
“It’s not that bad,” Elodie said, bouncing a bit as she hopped over a root. “It’s dark, but that’s just because of the trees, right?”  
  
“Yes,” Briony said, nodding as she walked side by side. “And that just makes it look better. See?”  
  
Elodie followed Briony’s pointing finger. She gasped, and then she smiled. Will o wisps were dancing a few hundred feet away, their spectral forms shaking and shimmering underneath the moss-laden limbs of the old trees.  
  
The two girls walked closer to the will o wisps, smiling at each other as they went. Elodie barely even noticed the chill, now that she and Briony were actually having an actual adventure. She lightly hopped from high spot to high spot, while Briony grumbled a lot more as she stepped in puddles.  
  
“They’re so _pretty_,” Elodie breathed out in awe, leaning over a wisp, staring right into small dancing flame.  
  
After a second’s hesitation, she stuck out her finger. The wisp jumped onto her finger, and slid down into her cupped palm. Smiling, she turned back around to show off to Briony.  
  
“Look, Briony!” Elodie said with a smile. Then she actually looked at the older girl. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Um,” Briony looked to the side before turning back, her face red. “Nothing, now.”  
  
“Huh? I mean,” Elodie coughed, drawing on her training, “what are you talking about?”  
  
“Don’t you know you should bend at the knees?” Briony asked. “Not at the waist? Especially when wearing…” she gestured towards the _very_ short skirt Elodie’s Lumen-powered outfit  
  
The dots finally connected in Elodie’s mind and she blushed. She tried to tug the skirt down with her free hand, but she didn’t dare tug too hard. She glared at Briony through her embarrassment.  
  
“A _proper_ lady wouldn’t have said anything!” Elodie squeaked, twisting this way and that and not really hiding herself very well.  
  
“I wasn’t going to, not until you asked me what was wrong,” Briony protested, holding up her hands.  
  
“Well, fine,” Elodie said a bit petulantly. Then she cleared her throat. “I mean, I thank you for your decorum,” she said in calm, measured tones even as her cheeks kept on burning.  
  
“Thank you for your understanding,” Briony said in return, her formal tones a bit undercut by the amusement Elodie could hear in them. “So, what now?”  
  
Elodie extended her hand again, to show off the cool flame dancing on her palm. This time, Briony paid a proper amount of interest in the proper sort of thing. She leaned forward, cooing as she stared at the dancing flame.  
  
“It’s so _pretty_,” Briony said. The light from the wisp made some interesting shadows pass across her face. “Can I touch it?”  
  
“Yes, Elodie said, sticking out her hand.  
  
Briony reached out, the tips of her fingers gliding over Elodie’s hand. She waved one finger through the dancing ball of flame, before giggling again.  
  
“It’s not hot!” She exclaimed, looking at Elodie for confirmation.  
  
Elodie nodded, a bit glad to get confirmation. She had been wondering if her Lumen training meant that it _was_ hot, and it just didn’t affect her. She joined Briony in staring at the small, dancing light, hunching over it.  
  
It really _was_ pretty. There were so many colors inside of it, swirling around together, in combinations that even Elodie had never gotten to see. She felt like she could stare into it forever, watching the wisp itself dance around as the colors, red and orange and purple and every other kind, in hues and shades beyond count, twisted.  
  
She was distantly aware that Briony was moving closer to her, but it was like it was happening to someone else. She just kept on staring, watching the dancing light, feeling something funny inside of her. She wasn’t sure what it was, and Elodie didn’t care. Not while she could keep on watching the beautiful wisp.  
  
Elodie could hear a muted giggling. She wasn’t sure if she was laughing or if Briony was or if it was something else. But why _shouldn’t_ she giggle? This was such a pretty thing.  
  
Elodie had _no_ idea how long she had spent staring at the wisp. But it finally vanished, taking all the beautiful colors with it. Elodie pouted. When she was going to see something so pretty again?  
  
Maybe two seconds, in fact. Elodie looked up and saw Briony’s face. The same lights were dancing across Elodie’s face, the colors twisting around themselves, combining in new, wonderful hues. Elodie felt a smile spreading across her face as she stared. Briony looked so _pretty_.  
  
“Briony…” Elodie whispered.  
  
“Elodie,” Briony said in the same voice.  
  
The two of them drew closer and closer together, closing the small amount of distance still between them. Neither of them quite noticed when their bodies pressed together, their youthful frames pinned close.  
  
Elodie wondered if she could do more than just _watch_ the colors. Maybe she could touch them, too. Or even taste them!  
  
She reached up and gently rested the palm of her hand against Briony’s face. Briony’s face felt _nice_. Elodie giggled again, watching the colors dance some more as she touched her companion.  
  
Then Briony did the same to Elodie. She was giggling as well, and Elodie wished that she could see her own face, and look at _all_ the colors.  
  
Elodie ran her fingers across Briony’s face, feeling her soft skin underneath her fingers. Then she noticed that the lights were underneath _all_ of Briony’s skin, not just her face. Elodie’s fingers sank lower and lower, running down Briony’s neck.  
  
Briony was doing the same. Elodie shifted around a bit, feeling something hot inside of her belly. She could kind of remember feeling something like this before, but she couldn’t remember what it meant. But she was pretty sure she had never felt it this strongly before.  
  
“Elodie,” Briony moaned. “Pretty, pretty Elodie.”  
  
Elodie nodded, thinking the same thing about Briony. Even if Briony didn’t have all those lights on her, she still would have looked nice.  
  
Elodie started to tug at Briony’s sundress, trying to see more of the beautiful, shifting colors. Her efforts were hampered by Briony trying to do the same to her, and the two girls getting in each other’s way.  
  
Elodie finally managed to get one knot undone, letting the dress sag down on Briony’s left side. A large, perfectly formed breast was revealed, half-hidden by a bra and Elodie smiled at it. Not only were the same colors dancing on it, but it made the hot feeling inside Elodie’s tummy feel better. And when she tugged the bra down, and saw and felt the colors filling Briony’s breast, it was better than good. It was _amazing_.  
  
Briony tugged Elodie’s top down, hiding her midriff and making Elodie’s small, pert breasts pop out. Elodie stopped to giggle, swaying back and forth. Then she focused on Briony’s face. The colors seemed to be disappearing, and that was no good at all. But Elodie was the Princess! She knew how to solve that!  
  
“Make ‘em come back,” Elodie whined. When that didn’t do anything, she leaned forward and up a bit, pressing her lips against Briony’s own lips.  
  
That didn’t make the colors return to life either, but it felt _nice_. So nice, Elodie did it again, kissing Briony while her hands pressed on Briony’s skin, making the purple go _really_ well with the yellow.  
  
Briony was making the colors mix together too. Her hands were on Elodie’s breasts, her fingers gently rubbing at Elodie’s mounds. It felt _really_ nice, and the heat in Elodie’s lower belly grew hotter and hotter.  
  
For some reason, Elodie’s hips were twitching back and forth. She didn’t know why, but she also didn’t see a reason to stop it. Or to do anything but watch and feel and taste those pretty colors.  
  
Elodie’s fingers fumbled at the other knot of the sundress. She finally got it undone, and the yellow dress slid off of Briony’s shoulders and onto the ground. Her companion looked _really_ cute.  
  
Elodie kept on kissing Briony. And Briony kept on kissing her. Elodie kept on touching Briony’s breasts. And Briony kept on touching Elodie’s breasts. And it was _amazing_.  
  
Even though the colors were dying down, barely even visible anymore, Elodie was still having a great time. Briony was so soft and she tasted so _nice_, and Elodie couldn’t think how she could ever want this to end.  
  
Elodie moaned as Briony’s fingers brushed over her stiff nipples. And that was weird, because it wasn’t cold out. So why would Elodie’s nipples be stiff? Elodie decided she didn’t care enough to think about that. Not when it felt so good, and she could still see the lights on Briony’s skin. And taste the lights, too.  
  
Elodie planted some big kisses on Briony’s cheeks. Her toes were starting to get a bit sore, so she decided to stop standing on tiptoe. And that could give her something else to kiss, too! And if Briony’s breasts were this fun to touch, what would they be like to taste?  
  
But before that, Elodie needed one last kiss on the lips. She and Briony kissed passionately, their bodies pressed together, their hands running all over each other. And as they drew their heads back, panting for air, the last of the colors twinkled, and vanished from Briony’s skin.  
  
Elodie realized something. She was kissing Briony. She was doing _more_ than kissing Briony. The eventual duchess of Mead had her hands on Elodie, her future queen, and Elodie was doing the same to her.  
  
“W-Wait!” Elodie squeaked, taking a step back and falling against a tree trunk. “Ouch! Briony, you’re…”  
  
Elodie forgot what she was going to say. She even forgot how to say anything. Instead, she was busy staring at Briony’s crotch, which was right in front of her face.  
  
Briony liked green. It went well with her hair. Elodie had enough time to think of that, then she was scrambling upward, face as red as a tomato.  
  
“I, that, you,” Elodie said, swinging her hands around and almost hitting Briony in the face with her Lumen rod. “Wisps!” She finally got out. “It was the wisps doing that!”  
  
“Yes!” Briony said, in almost as high-pitched a voice. “All them!” She quickly pulled her sundress back up and started retying the knots with a feverish haste. “Never wanted to kiss you before!”  
  
Elodie nodded as she pulled her own top back up. She hissed as the fabric ran over her stiff nipples. But then she was as properly dressed as she could ever be in her summoned Lumen outfit.  
  
“Let’s go, let’s go- this way!” Elodie said, pointing at a random direction. “Maybe we can find treasure over there.”  
  
“Yes,” Briony said, her head bobbing up and down. “Treasure and adventure!”  
  
The two girls set off into the Old Forest, neither of them quite daring to look at each other. As Elodie walked, she licked her lips. Could she still taste Briony on her lips? Nope, nope, she couldn’t.  
  
Elodie’s blush was refusing to die down. And the heat in her stomach, that she knew was arousal, wasn’t dying down either. Maybe it would, in time.  
  
Elodie hoped it would. She thought she hoped so, at least.

* * *

  
  
  
  
"That should be plenty to last the night," Briony muttered, depositing an armful of dry wood in a pile near the flickering fire.  
  
Neither girl could quite bring themselves to look the other in the eye, or hold a conversation longer than a few sentences. Instead, Elodie alternated between watching the flames send shadows dancing to and fro across the forest floor and pondering the strange flora that surrounded their campsite. The trees were thin, tall, and straight, but with tiny branches sprouting constantly and in every direction, to the point they resembled giant, upright combs - and blocked off any view of the night sky above. What little grass grew under the this dense canopy was of a blue-ish, green-ish hue that reminded Elodie of the sea during a storm. Most bizarre of all, however, was an absolutely enormous flower that clung to the bank of the stream next to which they had decided to camp. It's thick, almost fungi-like petals were bright red and speckled with yellow spots, and at its center was a deep, gaping recess that almost resembled the maw of some ghastly monster. From beneath it, countless thin vines spread in all directions - climbing the trunks of trees and snaking out along their branches, carpeting the bank near the water, and disappearing into the darkness beyond the range of the firelight.  
  
"What time do you suppose it is?" Elodie asked her companion after several minutes of awkward silence.  
  
"Late, I suppose," Briony replied with a shrug. "Though it did seem to get dark very quickly - I guess that's to be expected in a forest."  
  
Elodie wondered at that; she too was surprised by the rapidity with which nightfall had come; perhaps they had lost more time than they had thought when the wisps had -  
  
Burying her face in her hands as the hazy memories once more intruded on her thoughts like an unwelcome house-guest, the future queen of Nova shivered and tensed her legs. Even now, a soft and lingering flutter of arousal threatened to renew unwanted sensations between her bare thighs if she did not ruthlessly clamp down on it. Elodie had never even considered that she might be interested in girls in that way, and yet even hours after the wisps magic had faded, she could not stop herself from stealing peeks at Briony's shapely legs and the outline of her bust beneath her dress. Worse, she suspected that Briony was taking similar liberties with her own (much more scantily clad) form, and yet the shared awkwardness kept either of them from discussing it.  
  
"So..." Briony, at least, was making _some_ attempt at a conversation. "This, um, wasn't exactly what I had in mind for an adventure."  
  
"Mm," Elodie grinned softly at the older girl. "I was expecting to have to _fight_ monsters, but um..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two continued to sit in silence, listening to the strange and haunting calls of bird and beast in the distant eaves of the Old Forest. Despite the potential danger, and the monumental embarrassment she'd suffered earlier, Elodie felt oddly calm and at peace. Perhaps it was just the novelty of spending the evening outdoors, or perhaps it was some other mysterious quality of the eldritch locale they found themselves in, but the night air felt refreshing, even invigorating. A faint, sweet smell lingered in the air, and a gentle breeze whispered through the leaves above them.  
  
"Tomorrow, we should head due south, right?" Briony's sudden question woke Elodie from the half-waking state she'd slipped into. "We'll either find the ruins of the old capital, the lake, or at least the river. Then we'll have our bearings."  
  
"That sounds right to me," Elodie yawned and stretched, feeling a relaxed weariness in her limbs. "For now, though, I think I could just about..."  
  
A second yawn cut the princess' sentence off midway, causing Briony to echo it. The green-haired heiress nodded, stretching out slowly in turn and sinking onto a soft bed of thin green vines - not even bothering with her sleeping roll.  
  
***  
  
Elodie's dreams were strange. Vague, serpentine forms slithered around her in a darkened void, and at first she was afraid. But then, when they moved into the light, the young royal saw that they were merely vines - endless, coiling vines, blooming with beautiful red flowers that softly kissed her skin. Closer and closer the vines coiled around her, but even when they constricted her arms, it felt to Elodie like a warm and comforting hug; like her mother had come home at last, and wrapped her in her arms, and told her that everything would be alright. In that comforting embrace , Elodie didn't have to worry or think about duty or legacy or any such weighty matters, she just had to sleep. Sleep, and feel good - so very good, and especially in certain places...  
  
Slowly, Nova's princess drifted back to consciousness, her mind still a confused, pink-hued haze and her body weak, sluggish and unresponsive. The night was dark and the campfire burned low, but some tiny gap in the canopy had allowed a shaft of moonlight to pierce through and illuminate the tiny swell of Elodie's exposed breasts.  
  
Dimly, as she gazed down her body, she realized that something had tugged the short top of her Lumen outfit downwards. Her tiny pink nipples were stiff in the cool night air, and wrapped around each were tiny, sinuous green fibers. As she blinked in slow, muddled confusion, the strands pinched at her, tweaking the small nubs, curling further around them.  
  
What was...?  
  
Elodie's eyelids felt like iron weights, but slowly she shifted her gaze to trace the path of the fibers backwards as the widened into coiling vines; dark green and damp, they wrapped loosely around the swell of her small breasts, and then around her torso, slithering ever so slowly, inching her further into their embrace.  
  
Just like her dream. In the back of her mind, Elodie registered with a sense of numb detachment that she should be alarmed by being restrained by moving plant-life, but the dream had been so warm and soft and comforting, and she wasn't entirely sure she had actually awakened from it yet.  
  
The sensation of the slowly creeping vines was also present on her legs, and each of her thighs was wrapped in a coiling, squirming rope of her own. And where the wriggling sensation met in the middle...  
  
Elodie arched her back, struggling to push her hips upward and open her legs further, seeking greater exposure to the tingling, teasing writhing that caressed her wet and aching folds. A soft, contented 'mm' escaped her lips, and her eyes fluttered closed once more. The air was heavy with a sickly sweet aroma, strong and alluring, and Elodie breathed it in deeply as she relaxed her head back onto a viny pillow.  
  
This was fine. There was absolutely nothing to worry about. She could just relax and drift back to sleep, to dream of warmth and softness and comfort. Indeed, Elodie was about to do just that when a sudden, insistent jerk of the vines pulled her upright, stirring her into wakefulness once again.  
  
This was clearly some manner of monster, the princess' mind realized with calm detachment. It had caught her, and she supposed she should be afraid. But it so very obviously didn't want to hurt her - even as they lifted her slowly into the air, the vines wrapped around her with such tender gentleness that Elodie found herself yearning for more of them to hold her, to constrain her, to sink her into their soothing, welcoming embrace.  
  
A larger vine was hovering in front of her face, and at its tip the dim moonlight shone upon a big red flower with yellow spots - a smaller version of the huge blossom by the stream. Instead of a gaping maw, however, this one had a long, moist pistil that protruded from its center. The long yellow bulb dripped with moisture, and belatedly Elodie realized that this was the source of the heady scent that made her head swim so pleasantly.  
  
"Ahh..." Pink ringlets swaying softly to and fro, the heir to Nova hungrily stretched her tongue forward, desperate for a taste of what must surely be the sweetest nectar in all the world.  
  
Graciously indulging her, the living vine inched forward, allowing Elodie to wrap her lips around its flowered tip and suckle gently. The vines were so wonderful, and so attentive. The flower before her inched itself further and further into her mouth, allowing her to swallow more and more of its indescribably delicious juices. At the same time, beneath her skirt, smaller vines were doing the same to two other orifices.  
  
Again, Elodie was vaguely cognizant that she was being violated, that something irreplaceable was being taken from her - but the penetration was so gradual, so soft, so smooth, and so loving that she couldn't bring herself to care. All that mattered was that now the plant could embrace her from the inside as well.  
  
"Mm, mm, mmnh..." Elodie began a whispered, repeated chorus of moans as she rocked her hips in time with the tendrils as they pushed further and further into her.  
  
The tiny fibers at her nipples pinched and tweaked and tugged, but still clung ever closer to her, squeezing her breasts together. As Elodie twisted and squirmed with the movement of the vines, she found herself flipped being pulled slowly through the air. Soon, she was set back down on the forest floor, on her knees, arms and legs still bound and vines still gently pistoning in and out of her pussy and ass, barely concealed by her short skirt. With sudden clarity, Nova's queen-to-be saw that she was right next to the enormous red flower from which, she now realized, all these wonderful vines sprang.  
  
Despite the lack of sunlight, the flower's petals were spread even wider than they had been before she went to sleep, and the mouth-like recess in the center now resembled a shallow basin. Within, a pool of sticky liquid gathered - and the incredible, mesmerizing scent that emerged from it was overpoweringly strong. When the smaller bloom on the end of the vine that she was suckling pulled back out of her mouth, Elodie might have been more upset if there weren't a much more plentiful source of the delicious necter right in front of her.  
  
Before Elodie could lean forward to reach the pool in the great flower's core, another figure - similarly suspended from a multitude of vines - was deposited opposite her. Like herself, Briony's arms, legs and torso were firmly secured by several damp green strands. The older girl bobbed her head back and forth urgently on the smaller flower still at her mouth, and when it withdrew Briony let out a mournful wail and strained her neck after it, desperate for the nectar, and apparently not even noticing that she had been deposited right next to the source.  
  
Unlike Elodie, Briony was not placed down on her knees, but rather suspended just above the ground, her legs pulled apart obscenely as one set of curling toes pointed off into the canopy above and the other hung motionless below her. Her longer dress hung limply from her stomach, and the wide separation of her legs allowed Elodie a detailed view of the steady, hypnotic rhythm with which Briony's own set of vines violated her. The pink-haired royal stared in half-lidded, dreamy fascination as the pumping of green appendages loosed beads of moisture from the tiny tuft of green hair above Briony's swelling lower lips, the dripping of her arousal sparkling in the faint moonlight.  
  
"Elodie?" Briony mumbled, finally noticing she was not alone in this wonderful, sublime experience.  
  
"Briony..." Instinctively, Elodie cooed and tried to reach towards her companion to reassure her, but the vines entangling her wrist prevented full range of movement.  
  
Nothing further was said after that short exchange - neither girl was in the right state of mind for extended discussion, but more importantly, talking would have interfered with a much more important task: as one, both girls followed their noses and leaned downwards to the blooming of the large flower between them, craning their tongues to lap eagerly at the pool of sticky nectar. The vines restraining them allowed just enough slack that they only had to strain a little to reach. As Elodie and Briony hungrily swallowed down the flower's secretions, the relatively confined space in the plant's maw forced them to work around each other. Elodie giggled absently as Briony licked some splashed nectar from her cheek, and more than once the pair's roaming tongues met in an inadvertent kiss.  
  
As more and more of the sticky fluid was gulped down, the vines thrusting into the royal and noble ladies' dripping slits grew faster and more insistent, while those in their asses swelled and firmed in a manner that would have been painful if either girl were capable of feeling anything other than giddy, drunken joy at that moment. Briony swayed back and forth in her awkward state of suspension while the now-audible slaps of plant limb on royal backside sunk Elodie's knees into the soft, yielding topsoil of the forest floor.   
  
Finally, as every last drop of nectar was eagerly lapped up by the pollen-addled pair, the vines that were by now almost violently taking them tensed and released their own payload into the hitherto unspoiled cunts of Nova's young aristocracy before gently withdrawing and leaving Elodie and Briony to collapse to the ground, exhausted.  
  
The last coherent thought to find its way into Elodie's head before she lost consciousness was that, having exhausted the main supply of nectar, the only remaining source was now slowly oozing its way out from between Briony's legs. Nigh paralyzed with pleasure, the once pure and innocent princess of the realm marshaled the last of her strength to crawl forward one last time...

* * *

  
Elodie blinked and yawned. That had been a nice dream. She couldn’t remember what the dream had been _about_, but it had been nice. Sweet and soft and nice.  
  
Elodie blinked again, and her eyes started to focus. What in the world was she looking at? Elodie blinked one more time, and then she looked from side to side. There was a long, pale leg on either side of her head. Then she looked down at what she had been resting her face against.  
  
Elodie squealed, her face turning red. She rolled off of Briony’s naked body, waking up the young noblewoman. Elodie squeaked as she realized she was just as naked.  
  
“Elodie?” Briony asked, her voice hazy as she sat up, rubbing her head. “What’s…” she trailed off as she focused on Elodie, staring at her princess’s naked body as Elodie struggled to get into her red and white magical outfit. “Huh?”  
  
“Briony!” Elodie squeaked, slamming her arms over her bare chest. “You’re awake!”  
  
“Yeah, I am,” Briony mumbled, rubbing her eyes. “What’s…” she looked down at her body, her young, youthful limbs and pert breasts. She slowly started to turn as red as Elodie, staring down at her body.  
  
“What _happened_ last night?” Elodie asked as she struggled into the tight, revealing Lumen outfit. “We were going to sleep and…” Elodie couldn’t remember. All she could think of was how _nice_ and calming her dreams had been, even if she couldn’t remember what had happened in those dreams.  
  
“I don’t know,” Briony said, scrambling for her own sundress, which had been draped over a low-hanging limb. “I remember something sweet, but…” she shook her head.  
  
Elodie spared a moment to be a bit jealous of her older comrade. It was _so_ much simpler to slide into her sundress than it was to get dressed in Elodie’s Lumen outfit. She could technically just dispel it and then resummon it, but that would be a bit of a waste of magical power.  
  
“It must have been something from those will of the wisps,” Elodie declared. “But,” she concentrated, trying to remember if her lessons had ever touched on them, “it can’t last forever, right?”  
  
“Right,” Briony said. She looked away from Elodie as she struggled to put on her bra and panties _without_ taking her dress off again. “And we’re far enough away from them that it can’t happen again, right?”  
  
“Right,” Elodie nodding firmly as she tugged her shoes on. “So, let’s just keep going…” she looked around, before pointing, “south.”  
  
“How about,” Briony said diplomatically, “we just follow the stream. That will get us to the river, sooner or later. And we can’t lose the stream!” She gave Elodie a look. “I guess they don’t teach wilderness skills at the capital, huh?”  
  
Elodie glanced upward rather than respond. Her companion had a point. It was _really_ hard to tell if it was day or night, with the thick, black canopy hanging over everything, even the stream itself.  
  
“Good idea, Briony,” Elodie said, nodding and resting her Lumen scepter against her shoulder. “Let’s get to it!”  
  
The two of them set off, not even pausing for breakfast. Funnily enough, neither of them felt that hungry. Not even an hour or so later, as they walked on along the slow, meandering stream.  
  
“What exactly are you hoping to find, Briony?” Elodie asked as she ducked underneath a long, hanging vine.  
  
“I don’t know,” Briony said, sighing a bit as she slid between two trees that were growing close together. “Something. Anything. Maybe some treasure, or some old relic or _something_ to show that this was the right idea.” She gave Elodie a hard look. “And this _was_ the right choice.”  
  
“Of course it is,” Elodie said, nodding. “I mean,” she blushed and looked away as she scrambled up a small, steep rise, “nothing _bad _has happened, right?”  
  
“Right,” Briony said, nodding and smiling and blushing. “Just a bit… embarrassing.”  
  
“Yeah, embarrassing,” Elodie said with a blush. She sneaked a glance at her traveling comrade, seeing how Briony’s sundress rode up on her legs as the older girl took long steps forward. Briony looked really… nice. And for some reason, when she looked at the older teen, she thought of last night.  
  
Then she _forced_ her eyes away from her friend’s body, looking at something, anything else. And that was how she happened to see the curiously regular block of stone a few dozen yards away from the stream.  
  
“Hey, Briony!” Elodie said, pointing. “I think it’s an old ruin or something!”  
  
Briony wheeled around, following Elodie’s pointing finger. A grin quickly spread across her face as she nodded.  
  
“You’re right, Elodie! Good eyes. How did I miss that?”  
  
Elodie blushed a bit at that, and started off towards the block. Up close, she could see that it was the corner of some larger building, ragged stone walls gradually sinking down to the ground before rising back up again farther away.  
  
“I wonder what this used to be,” Briony said, stepping into the roofless, near wall-less ruin. “Pretty big, whatever it was.”  
  
“Maybe it was a…” Elodie trailed off, trying to figure out what it had used to look like.  
  
There was nothing left, beyond the walls. Even the floor was buried in dirt and leaves and branches. Elodie nudged some of it with her foot. And then her eyes widened as something flipped from side to side. She knelt down right next to it. It was a metal circle attached to-  
  
“Hey, Briony!” Elodie called out, grabbing the ring. “I found a trapdoor.”  
  
“Two for two,” Briony said, snorting. She reached down and grabbed the ring as well. “One, two, three-!”  
  
On three, both teenagers lifted as hard as they could. And fell backwards, as the rotten wood gave out before their strength did. They both groaned, but they quickly started smiling as they looked at the staircase the shattered fragments of the trapdoor had revealed.  
  
“Oh man,” Briony said, rubbing her hands together. “An actual ruin, and there might even be treasure inside. Let’s _go_.”  
  
“Ah, wait,” Elodie cried out, grabbing Briony’s bare arm. “We need some light down there.”  
  
“Oh right,” Briony said, chucking and looking embarrassed. “Oops.”  
  
Elodie concentrated, and drew her Lumen crystal out. Soon it was sparkling with a brilliant, beautiful light.  
  
“Wow,” Briony said, staring at the crystal. “That’s really pretty, Elodie.” She shot the pink-haired girl a brilliant smile. “I guess magic really _is_ useful for something, isn’t it?” She frowned a bit. “You can do more than pretty lights, though, right?”  
  
“Of course I can,” Elodie said haughtily as she started down the stairs. And some of what she knew hadn’t even been framed in the terms of fighting when she had learned it.  
  
The basement of the old ruin was surprisingly clean. It was barely even dusty. Elodie and Briony looked around as they reached the bottom and fanned out from the staircase.  
  
“Well,” Briony said, laughing, “so much for finding the old crown jewels just laying around here, huh?”  
  
“It’s pretty empty,” Elodie said, nudging a chair that practically disintegrated as she touched her. She brightened the light her crystal made and looked around. “I think this might have been a workshop,” she said, looking at the benches and tables scattered around, and the cabinets all along the walls.  
  
“I wonder what- hey, Elodie!” Briony called out. “Is this something Lumen related?”  
  
Elodie hurried over to where her friend had lifted something made out of crystal and metal from the floor. She frowned as she stared at it as Briony put the object on the table. There was something vaguely familiar about the thing.  
  
“I think…” Elodie said, tapping her Lumen wand against the table, “that’s a…” she tried to remember everything Duchess Julianne had told her about magic. “I think it’s a Telecorder. They haven’t been made in ages, but it’s supposed to let take images of places its been to, and let other people view them later.”  
  
“Really?” Briony asked, sounding impressed. “Huh. I suppose people got a lot more cautious about magic. How do we turn it on?”  
  
“You need to give some power,” Elodie said. “Stand back!”  
  
She put a hand on the crystal device, wondering what, if anything was going to be on it. Then Elodie closed her eyes and started channeling power into it, drawing it from the well of magic that existed inside of her. She could tell that it was working, too, the Telecorder drinking up the magic. It needed a _lot_ of it, though, and Elodie started pumping more and more of her magic into it.  
  
Elodie opened her eyes and stared down at the crystal sphere. Light was starting to form inside of its depth, and she grinned, focusing even more of her will into it. It was working. And this, just by itself, was going to make the entire expedition worthwhile.  
  
“Elodie?” Briony said suddenly. “Your clothes, they’re-!”  
  
Elodie blinked, before looking down. She shrieked. Her clothes were starting to get transparent, fading away in front of her very eyes. What was happening? And how was she ending up naked _again_?  
  
Then she realized what the problem was. It was how much magic she was doing. Her magically-conjured Lumen outfit needed a little bit of magic to stay in existence, and Elodie was pouring everything she had into the artifact.  
  
Elodie yanked her hand back, but it was too late. The stream of magical energy kept on connecting her palm and the crystal ball, and the last of her clothes vanished with it. Elodie sank down behind the table, clutching her arms in front of her as she stared at Briony.  
  
“Don’t just stand there!” Elodie squeaked. “Go and find something for me to wear!”  
  
“Down _here_?” Briony asked, even as she started fumbling in the dark for something.  
  
Elodie meanwhile, shivered, more out of embarrassment than the cold. She was _naked_. And she was going to _stay_ naked, for who knew how long. She looked around, staring at the telecorder, which was softly glowing. Well, at least that had all the energy it needed. For all the good that did Elodie right now.  
  
And it was going to be _hours_ at least before Elodie had enough magic back enough to summon her outfit again.  
  
“I can’t find anything,” Briony said. “Not in the dark.” She appeared at the edge of the table, looking at Elodie as her future queen sat hunched on the floor, arms and legs pressed tightly together.  
  
“Okay,” Elodie said. “Take the corder.” She paused for a moment, thinking about what it would be like to be alone and naked in the dark. “I’ll come with you. Just don’t- _look_.”  
  
Briony turned her head after grabbing the crystal sphere. Elodie took a few deep breaths. Briony couldn’t have seen _too_ much in those few seconds. Okay, she could do this. She _had_ taken lessons on how to have a queenly demeanor even in embarrassing circumstances. This was just more embarrassing than most.  
  
Elodie forced herself upright and walked over to Briony. She didn’t even put her hands in front of her crotch and her small, firm breasts. She was the Princess of Nova. She wasn’t going to be humiliated in front of one of her subjects. Even if there was a good reason to be embarrassed.  
  
“Let’s go,” Elodie said, trying to keep the red from her cheeks. “There’s got to be _something_ here.”  
  
“Um, right,” Briony said, taking a look at Elodie before whipping her head around. “Here’s hoping!” She laughed. “Or you could be the first naked Queen Nova has had. That would get you in the history books.”  
  
Elodie could feel her heart beating in her chest as she kept close to Briony. Oh man, this was so, so_ weird_. And she _really_ hoped there was something else down here she could use.  
  
There wasn’t. There weren’t even any bags that could be used. The telecorder was the only thing that even a bit of interest in the entire basement. Finally, the two girls were forced to admit defeat, and climbed the stairs, back up into the Old Forest.  
  
“I’m sorry, Elodie,” Briony said, glancing at Elodie again. “I had no idea something like that could happen to you.” She sounded very sincere, not that that produced any clothes for Elodie to wear.  
  
“It’s,” Elodie took a deep breath, “okay, Briony. I’ll be able to summon a new outfit soon.”  
  
Somehow, it was a lot more embarrassing to be naked out here in the forest then down in the basement. Elodie shivered, as she looked around at the quiet, still forest. Then she looked at Briony. Her green-haired friend looked away quickly.  
  
“So, um, we just wait here?” Briony asked, sitting down on a protruding line of stones.  
  
“Yes!” Elodie said, quickly moving around so she was sitting back to back with Briony. She closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards, hitting Briony’s back.  
  
Elodie could feel the air moving over her naked body. And it felt kind of nice, though shame was still burning inside of her. At least Briony couldn’t see her like this.  
  
And that thought made Elodie feel funny inside. And she didn’t think it was a _bad_ kind of funny, either. She shivered and forced her body to relax.  
  
That included letting her limbs relax. If anyone, even Briony, was to look at her, they’d see Elodie, Princess and future Queen of Nova, stark naked, legs loosely spread, and hands hanging at her sides. How embarrassing.  
  
The thought sent another shiver through Elodie, and this time she realized it was a shiver of arousal. She blushed.  
  
Her magic couldn’t recover fast enough.

* * *

  
  
  
  
For all its fearsome reputation, the Old Forest was a place of silent beauty. Elodie had expected a dark, foreboding, haunted wood full of gnarled, leafless trees straight out of a storybook. Some of the trees were certainly _strange_ \- with twisting, swirling trunks or multicolored leaves or shimmering, slightly-luminescent bark, but none of them were frightening. Likewise, even this mysterious ruin was more intriguing than scary, and as the two girls sat back to back, recovering from the disappointment of their lackluster discoveries and the depletion of Elodie's magic, the princess once again found herself wondering at how quiet and peaceful their surrounds were.  
  
Now, if only Elodie could achieve the same level of tranquil serenity herself! Utterly naked, the young princess could feel every minute sensation on her exposed flesh - the cool, dusty rock beneath her butt, the brush of Briony's dress against the small of her back, the whisper of the passing breeze on her breasts. It was all so _very_ distracting. Trying to take her mind off her predicament, Elodie pondered their sole treasure find so far: the telecorder was, she supposed, a fairly valuable artifact. Nothing particularly powerful or glamorous, but still quite rare considering the scarcity of Lumen practice in modern Nova. For all it's...repeated embarrassments, the queen-to-be supposed they could call this a successful adventure.  
  
"Hey, so..." Briony broke the silence of the wood, her tone sounding almost as awkward as Elodie felt. "About this morning..."  
  
"N-nothing happened!" Elodie jolted out of her thoughts, sitting upright and softly conking her head back against Briony's. "I just woke up like that, I swear!"  
  
"Huh?" Briony's voice sounded puzzled as she continued the conversation while politely facing away from the princess's exposure.  
  
Only after the words had passed her lips did Elodie remember that she had scrambled off Briony's naked form before the older girl woke. The pinkette had decided to put the entire incident behind her, to spare both herself and Briony further awkwardness. And now she'd gone and ruined it by saying something suspicious - while at the same time, filling her own stupid head with memories of the view that had greeted her when she awakened.  
  
"Yeah, that's sorta what I'm saying;" Briony continued, heedless of Elodie's slip-up. "I'm - well, I'm _mostly_ sure I was clothed when I went to bed. For some reason last night's a bit hazy. But that's my point! Do you think maybe those, uh, w-wisps came back while we were asleep?"  
  
Elodie hadn't even considered that. In retrospect, it seemed silly, but at the time it had felt as if her...odd sleeping location was somehow a product of her own choices. But that made no sense, right? Briony must be correct. The alternative...  
  
"That's kinda creepy." Briony proceeded, thinking aloud. "I mean, yesterday was already pretty bad, but to think those things could control is in our sleep - who knows what they made us do?"  
  
Elodie's traitorous mind supplied her with a plenitude of ideas. Memories of her brief glimpses at Briony's naked form from this morning mingled with vague, dreamlike imagery of flowers and leaves and thick, dripping juices. Without intention, Elodie's petite body began slowly, gently rocking back on forth against her cold, stony seat, heedless of Briony's continued musings.  
  
"Waking up nude in the woods is a lot less fun than some of my storybooks made it sound, that's for sure!" Briony snickered lightly to cover her own embarrassment at the memory. "Still, it could be worse: they didn't hurt us or anything. Guess the big scary monsters of the Old Forest are really just juvenile pranksters, huh?"  
  
"Mmnh...mmhmmmm..."  
  
By this point, Elodie was barely listening. As much as she'd wanted to deny it, these feelings had been building up ever since their first encounter with the wisps yesterday. Elodie wasn't some sheltered infant - she'd heard rumors about some of her older classmates back at school, before her mother's passing, and the recent situation with the Duchess of Hellas had been quite illuminating as well. She had certainly never considered that she might feel _that way_ about girls herself, but at this point there was no denying it any longer. So engrossed was the young heir to Nova's throne in her heedless self-gratification that she barely noticed as the rough surface of the rock was replaced with her own fingers, and then with the thin shaft of a familiar white wand. Her magic was finally beginning to return, and the first thing Elodie was doing was rubbing herself to completion against its physical manifestation.  
  
A soft glow ensconced Elodie's fingers as a pair of rose-pink gloves formed around them, but the princess's only response was to caress the soft fabric over the heart-shaped jewel at the end of her wand. There was no way it would fit...but still...what would the warm glow of the magical crystal feel like, when held to her most intimate area? Elodie's mind positively swam with images of Briony and herself and other vague, faceless shapes from fantasies past. Elodie would have liked to blame her shameless behavior on the wisps once more, but the truth was she knew she was in full control of herself. She could stop, if she wanted to. She just didn't want to.  
  
Her outer folds were wrapped almost completely around the slickened shaft of her Lumen rod, and her hips rocked back and forth rhythmically even as her fluttering pink skirt shimmered back into existence around them. Long thigh boots replete with pink bows formed around her thighs, even as beads of her wetness flowed down them. Stiff nipples suddenly chafed against a form-fitting, midriff-baring top. Elodie's magic, it seemed, had been recovered, and still she rubbed herself, whimpering with desperate need. Finally, as a winged headband formed above her pink ringlets, the future queen of Nova collapsed back onto the rock beneath her with a breathy sigh.  
  
"Woooow." A familiar voice emerged - not from behind her, but from off to the left. Briony was leaning against a half-ruined stone wall, her arms crossed, and her face bearing a grin so wide it looked like she might split. "That was really something!"  
  
"Briony!" Elodie scrambled to hide her newly-re-summoned Lumen rod, still dripping with the evidence of her indiscretion. "I - I didn't - "  
  
"What an interesting and effective technique for recharging magical energies, your highness." The mocking tone in her fellow noblewoman's voice was positively gleeful. "Just wait until we get back to the capital; I'm going to have _quite_ the story to tell everyone. This wasn't exactly what I was envisioning for how to get my stupid parents to listen to me for once, but not even _they_ could ignore a story this juicy!"  
  
"You can't!" Elodie blurted out, her cheeks an identical color to her slightly damp gloves. "Briony, promise me you won't - "  
  
"Oh relax, Elodie," the green-haired girl shrugged imperiously. "Maybe before yesterday I might have been tempted, but..."  
  
An unusually friendly expression replaced the cheeky smirk on Briony's face. It caught Elodie off-guard almost as much as her earlier taunting had. _She's so pretty when she smiles for real..._  
  
"Well, you're the only one who's taken me seriously, lately. And you came on an adventure with me!" And just like that, Briony's comforting smile morphed back into a teasing grin. "I suppose I can forget about _one_ session of impropriety, no matter how hilarious it was."  
  
"T-thank you." As vapid a response as it was, it was all Elodie could think to say to that.  
  
"Oh, lighten up, would you?" Briony rose, brushing herself off, ready to resume the day's travels. "Seriously, I know that was just the result of those wisps messing with us over and over. Anyone would be a little on-edge after those sorts of pranks."  
  
Elodie stared at her friend in amazement. Somehow, she got the feeling Briony was trying to rationalize something to herself - but then, Elodie wasn't exactly in the best position to criticize someone for unusual behavior. Electing to put yet another humiliation behind her and approach the rest of the day with new optimism, Nova's future queen rose from her own seat and followed Briony out away from the ruin, further southward through the trees.  
  
After a short while of walking, however, a sudden thought occurred: '_anyone_ would be on edge?' Did that mean that Briony was also...?  


* * *

  
“This must be Kathre Lake,” Elodie said, slowly running her wand through the shallow water. “We’ve made it, Briony.”  
  
“Yes,” Briony said, looking out over the glittering green water with a huge smile on her face. “We did!”  
  
Suddenly she turned around and grabbed Elodie. Elodie squeaked as her small body was lifted up and flung around in a circle by Briony, who was laughing like a loon. Elodie ended up laughing herself as she was let down.  
  
“Ha! We’re probably the first people in hundreds and hundreds of years to see this,” Briony continued, almost dancing in place as she stared out across the wide lake. “You and me, the Queen and the Duchess!”  
  
Elodie didn’t think she had ever seen Briony this excited, not at school, not at parties, not at _anything_. But why not? They _had_ done a great job, getting here.  
  
Elodie glanced down at the small stream they were bordering. Sure enough, it had eventually led them to the lake. Although it had taken its time in doing so. The sun was starting to set, only the upper third of it still above the trees off to Elodie’s right.  
  
“So, where are we _exactly_,” Briony said, looking up and down the tree-covered shore. “Should we go left or right to find the capital?”  
  
“Whatever we do, we should do it tomorrow,” Elodie pointed at, sitting down on the bank that led down to the stream. “For now, we eat, and we sleep.”  
  
“Oh, I suppose so,” Briony said, sighing heavily. “But aren’t you just so _excited_, Elodie? Think of all the stuff we can find!”  
  
“We’ve already found something,” Elodie said, picking up the telecorder, tossing the sphere from hand to hand. “Why don’t we see what’s on this after we eat?”  
  
Briony nodded and sat down next to Elodie. The two teenage girls shared a small dinner, sitting on the banks of an unnamed stream as the sun set. Here, on the borders of the lake, it was much lighter, and there wasn’t the abrupt change from day to night. As the water took on a glittering orange hue, Elodie lay back with a sigh, feeling the slightly damp grass pressing against her bare back and shoulders.  
  
“Briony?” Elodie said, staring up at the pastel-colored sky. “Thanks for inviting me on this. It’s been…” she trailed off, blushing as she thought about some of the things that had happened to her, “I don’t know what I expected, but I’m glad I got to out and do things on my own for a change.”  
  
“I’m glad you came, too, Princess,” Briony said, laying down next to Elodie and crossing her arms behind her head. She turned and smiled. “Just think of all the stories we’re going to tell our parents.” A sly little smile appeared on her face for a second. “And all those other stories only you and I will know.”  
  
Elodie lightly blushed again. She turned to look at Briony, and her blush grew quite a bit. With how Briony was positioned, her dress was showing… Elodie swallowed and looked away. But the slight curve of Briony’s breast stayed dancing in front of her eyes, refusing to leave.  
  
Elodie pressed her legs together, doing her best to deny what she was feeling. She wasn’t interested in women that way, she had _thought_. But, remembering what the wisps had made them do, and how enjoyable it had been… And what she herself had done just hours ago… Elodie used her courtly training to keep her face calm, even as she felt herself grow a touch damp.  
  
“The corder!” Elodie said, sitting up rapidly, glad for something to distract herself with. “Let’s see what’s on it!”  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Briony said, not moving from her relaxed position.  
  
Elodie had never used a telecorder before, or even seen one. It was a small miracle she remembered a thing about them. She ran her hands over the glowing marks on the crystal sphere, before she finally managed to make something happen.  
  
And then she almost dropped the artifact into the stream, as a figure popped into life right in front of her face. If Elodie was embarrassed over the sound she made at that, at least she could take comfort in knowing that Briony had made a pretty similar sound.  
  
Elodie looked at the hovering figure. It was a pretty, dark-skinned girl’s head, her mouth half-open as if she was saying something. Elodie could recognize the hair style as a type that had been popular among women _rich_ enough to have hair styles several centuries ago, back when this hadn’t been the Old Forest.  
  
“I wonder who she is,” Briony said, pushing herself up and moving a bit closer to Elodie as she stared.  
  
“I think… here!” Elodie said, pressing another icon. The image started to move, the white-haired girl’s mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming out. “Um, okay… this one!”  
  
“-afer, but I don’t see why we need to leave at all,” the girl said, pouting a bit as she seemed to stare right at Elodie and Briony. “The city’s starting to get _fun_,” she said, leaning forward and whispering a bit. “Last night, I went over to Surestone’s, and on the way back,” she giggled, holding a hand in front of her mouth, “I saw two men kissing each other, right in the middle of the street. They looked _hot_, too.”  
  
The girl leaned back a bit. Elodie could see a bit more of her body now, and thought that she was a year or two older than Briony. And wearing some clothes that didn’t seem to come up to her shoulders. Elodie wondered just how low-cut they were, and then scolded herself for thinking about that.  
  
“Anyway,” the girl continued, “if Mom keeps on thinking we need to move, maybe I can stay behind.” She put on a very innocent face. “And say that little Janny needs to focus on her studies, and since she doesn’t respect the servants, a family member needs to stay behind and keep her studying.” She shrugged and laughed. “We’ll see how well that works. Later!”  
  
The image disappeared, to be replaced by a long list of numbers. Elodie blinked and looked at Briony. Briony had pretty much the same expression on her face.  
  
“I was kind of expecting,” Briony said, frowning at the list, “that this would have amazing secrets that had been forgotten for ages.” She made a face. “You don’t write like that in _your_ diary, do you?”  
  
“Of course not,” Elodie said, a bit offended that Briony would ever think of such a thing. “Let’s see what else is on here,” Elodie said, hoping that she would be able to _get_ something else playing.  
  
Poking almost randomly at the controls, Elodie managed to get a second journal entry pulled up. She blinked. This one was showing a lot more of the girl. She was very pretty. And she _knew_ she was very pretty, too, with how she was dressed. If those numbers were dates, well, Elodie wouldn’t have dressed like that at _all_, let alone in the middle of a rainy spring.  
  
“Things are just getting _amazing_ lately,” the girl purred, staring into the camera as she licked her lips. “The entire city, it’s like everyone’s cutting loose. Mom saw what I was wearing today over breakfast, and she didn’t say a word,” the unnamed girl gestured at the large amount of cleavage her green top was showing. “She was too busy checking out Alphonse’s ass to notice, probably.” She reached down and gave her breasts a quick shake, making the black globes jiggle. “But some other people are, believe me.”  
  
Elodie was bright red. This was, this girl… she swallowed heavily, trying not to be so obvious in how she was staring. And also hoping that Briony was looking at the girl, too, or, at least, not looking at Elodie.  
  
“I think even Janny’s getting into it,” the girl said, letting her hands fall from her large breasts and fall to her bare midriff. “She joined me in the bathhouse this morning, and was fidgeting like there was an ant in her shirt. Then she asked me: ‘Danle?’” The girl said in a very high-pitched voice, lifting her head up a bit. “’What does it mean when you feel all funny inside here?’ And then she waved her hand right in front of her crotch. Well,” Danle, probably, said, “I wasn’t going to tell my little sis about things like that, even if an eleven-year-old should be hearing about those things already.”  
  
Elodie bit down on her tongue to keep herself from whimpering. Two thoughts had flashed into her mind at once. One was of this girl, naked. And it was nice. And the other was of this girl, naked, and looking even younger than Elodie looked. And that was nice as well.  
  
Elodie bit her lip. She looked at Briony out of the corner of her eye. Her companion didn’t seem to be looking too closely at her. Maybe she could risk it.  
  
Slowly, carefully, Elodie started moving her hand down her side. Soon, it was pressing down against her skirt, against her crotch. Elodie made sure not to make a sound as she did so. She just started applying a bit more pressure, feeling the sensations tingling inside of her as she felt her fingers rubbing against her pussy through several layers of fabric.  
  
Elodie didn’t dare look down or at Briony to see just how secretive she was being, exactly. She just stared at the dark-skinned girl as she kept on talking about sexual matters with a lack of restraint that Elodie had never imagined anyone showing.  
  
“The princess is going to be throwing a big party,” Danle said. “Lots of food and music and she and a bunch of the other magicians should be putting on a good show.” She leered at the camera. “Though I hope to be seeing some fireworks of my own by the time that starts.”  
  
And then the recording shut off.  
  
Elodie stifled her sound of protest. She also carefully moved her hand away, resting it on her (tense, trembling) thigh instead of her crotch. She glanced towards Briony.  
  
Briony looked just as flushed as Elodie did. She could barely make eye contact with the younger girl, and was slightly fidgeting in place. Her hands were tightly grasping the opposite elbow, and her tongue flicked out to run over her lips.  
  
“Maybe one more?” Briony said, not mentioning any reason _why_ she wanted to see one more.  
  
“Sure!” Elodie squeaked, her hand flashing out to press the button.  
  
She shivered as she looked around. The sun had set by now, and the only light around was what the telecorder provided. It was so _peaceful_ out here, nothing but the call of birds, the gurgle of the brook and the two of them. Elodie looked around the still, silent forest before turning back to the corder.  
  
Elodie pressed the button, her hand already sneaking back towards her crotch. She was feeling so _turned on_, her nipples stiff and aching as they pressed into her top, and her outer lips so sensitive as they felt her skirt around her.  
  
“Hey everyone!” Danle said, making some kind of unfamiliar salute as her head took up the entire frame of the corder. “And welcome to the Greenwater family orgy!”  
  
More of Danle’s body appeared in the frame as she held her arm out. Elodie’s eyes went wide, and she wasn’t able to stifle the sound she made. Neither was Briony. They both glanced at each other, blushed _hard_, and then looked back at the telecorder.  
  
It wasn’t quite right to call Danle naked. She was, kind of, wearing clothes. And Elodie could recognize the fashion of a previous century, even in the ragged tatters that were all the black-skinned girl still wore. But they didn’t do a _thing_ to hide her beautiful body, the narrow waist, the wide hips, or the shockingly bouncy breasts that she shook as she pranced around.  
  
“Here we have sweet little Janny,” Danle said, turning the corder to focus on-  
  
Elodie made a gasping sound as her thighs smashed together, trapping her hand against her crotch. Briony’s sound was more of a whimpering noise, though Elodie didn’t dare look at her.  
  
Janny was seen for the first time. She was completely, utterly naked, and was quite obviously eleven. She was also flat on her back on a table, her legs draped over the shoulders of a man and her head tilted backwards, off of the table, pressed against another man. They were both naked as well, and they were fucking her, plunging into her tight, youthful body with abandon.  
  
“I haven’t heard her whine about something once in the past four hours,” Danle said, laughing. “Can you believe it?” The corder showed her reaching down and grabbing one of her sister’s small, barely-there breasts, kneading it for a few seconds before letting go.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Elodie could see Briony doing the same thing to her breast. Elodie, meanwhile, was just moving her hand underneath her skirt, so there was less between her and her wet pussy. She shivered as she pressed against her slit, her wet panties sliding around slightly.  
  
“I haven’t seen Dad since I left for the party last night,” the shockingly chipper voice of Danle said. “But I’m sure he’s off having fun with someone. Mom, on the other hand…” There was a dizzying array of blurred images as the telecorder swung around. Elodie could just barely make out a richly appointed room.  
  
“She’s finally let Dad’s dogs into the house,” Danle said, as the camera focused again.  
  
Elodie’s jaw dropped. The woman she was looking at certainly seemed like an older version of Danle and Janny. The same dark skin, the same heart-shaped face. But it was a bit hard to tell, because-  
  
Elodie told herself she was just looking at the woman, at those large, soft breasts swinging back and forth, inches above the carpet. She wasn’t sure how she felt about women, but surely she liked them more than dogs.  
  
Because two lean, grey-furred dogs were f-_fucking_ the mature woman. Elodie could hear the sounds dogs made, interspersed with moans and sighs. They were really moving fast, too, humping back and forth.  
  
“Fuck, I’m wet,” Danle moaned, making the telecorder jiggle a bit as it refocused on her mother. “God, I need some cock or pussy or _something_.”  
  
Elodie had dropped the pretense that she wasn’t masturbating by now. Two fingers were sliding in and out of her pussy as she looked at the expression the mother had. She looked so _happy_, even with her mouth stretched out around-! Elodie wondered just how good it felt with someth- someone else. Orgasms were already amazing, but if someone else touched her…  
  
Elodie’s mind flashed to how warm and soft she had felt, inside and out, touching Briony and having Briony touch her. She hadn’t thought she could get any redder. She was wrong.  
  
Elodie could tell that Briony was masturbating next to her. And she was sure Briony knew Elodie was doing the same. But so long as neither of them _said_ anything about it…  
  
Finally, the telecorder moved to something else. Showing more of Danle and her near-naked body. And that was good enough for Elodie. She reached up and cupped her breast through her top, moaning as she squeezed down.  
  
“And now its time for the star of the show to go find someone to fuck her,” Danle said. She moved the crystal sphere down, until it was focused on her crotch. Elodie panted for breath, staring at the crystal-clear image of a sopping wet pussy, clear strands of arousal running out of the dark-skinned girl’s lower lips and trickling down her thighs. “Because believe me, I need it,” Danle added.  
  
And then the corder just displayed the list of numbers once more. Elodie didn’t care. She was so close. She could still see Danle’s wet pussy in front of her. Then it turned into Briony’s wet pussy, with a thin strip of green hair.  
  
And at that moment, Elodie came. She gasped, feeling herself tighten down around her fingers, jerking back and forth on the grass, as the pleasure screamed through her body. Halfway through her orgasm, she could hear Briony doing the same. For an instant, she wondered what the older girl was thinking of as she climaxed.  
  
Elodie hunched forward, almost wrapping herself around her hand. She could feel her arousal leaking out of her, and she felt _so_ light-headed for a few seconds.  
  
Then the orgasm slowly started to pass, leaving behind a soft, lingering pleasure. Elodie gasped as she straightened up. She turned to look at Briony, withdrawing her hand and wiping her gloves clean as she did so.  
  
Briony’s eyes were wide and her cheeks were red. She looked nervously at Elodie and swallowed. Elodie noticed that Briony’s sundress had been hiked up, though her hand covered her crotch. Then Briony twitched it down and withdrew her hand.  
  
“That was,” Elodie tried to think of something to say, “another story we should keep to ourselves.” She almost managed to sound cool and collected as she said it.  
  
“Yes,” Briony said quickly. “Neither of us needs to tell anyone about anything we say on this.”  
  
The two girls stared at each other, united in bonds of mutual embarrassment. And as they stared, Elodie’s traitorous thoughts briefly touched on what she had seen. And what she had heard.  
  
And she wasn’t just thinking about what the telecorder had displayed.

* * *

  
Faint, distant birdsong mingled with the much closer noise of a voice huffing and panting and releasing the occasional moan. Elodie's eyes blinked open to the morning sunlight - she couldn't even remember falling asleep, but today she felt much more rested than she had the previous morning, despite the even-more-hastily-assembled camp.  
  
Already reasonably certain of the source of the soft moans, Elodie rose, adjusted her gloves and skirt, stretched, and gazed over to her traveling companion. Sure enough, Briony lay on the dew-encrusted grass, her sundress scrunched and displaced, her hips arched slightly off the ground, and a hand writhing frantically over her feminine parts, heedless of the depravity of her display. For a moment, Elodie contemplated watching in silence and teasing Briony as the older girl had done to her the day before...but no, not after their shared experience last night. If Briony wanted to touch herself right in front of Elodie like this, well, the princess certainly couldn't fault her, considering how amazing she had felt doing the same before falling asleep.  
  
"Good morning, Briony!" Elodie offered a cheerful greeting, standing right in front of the green haired girl as her self-gratification caused her knees to twitch.  
  
"Mmn-ah! E-Elodie..." Briony looked up at the princess with a pitiful expression, her voice an almost pleading whine, but evidently unashamed to be caught in the act. A pair of fingers curled into the cleft of her well-lubricated pussy and began slowly pumping. "W-what time is it?"  
  
"I'm not sure, beyond 'morning.'" Elodie frowned in concern; now that she looked closer, Briony was noticeably disheveled and had the beginnings of dark rings under her eyes. "You weren't up, um, enjoying yourself like this all night, were you?"  
  
"N-noooo..." Another moan as the fingers working themselves in and out of her dripping snatch picked up the pace. "I slept a bit, but - ah! - I kept waking up, l-like this..."  
  
"How odd," Elodie smiled softly - okay, a _little_ teasing was permissible, surely! "I slept quite soundly. Could it be you enjoyed that stuff we witnessed in the 'corder last night even more than I did?"  
  
"That's - ahhnnn!" Rocking her hips up to meet the twitches of her own hand, Briony couldn't even complete her answer.  
  
"Well, it was definitely very interesting," Elodie conceded, the memories prompting a delicate, pink-gloved hand to begin massaging her own chest. "The people of the Old Capital lived very different lives than we do today, that's for certain."  
  
Elodie drank in the sight of Briony's frantic self-pleasuring; her lovely bare legs, her completely exposed privates slick with her own juices as her fingers worked themselves in and out, and the tired, pleading expression on her face. Sitting down next to the older girl, Nova's queen-to-be slowly began to join the heiress to Mead in her morning activity. A frilly pink skirt was lifted out of the way, and another pink glove snuck beneath it to press experimentally at the wet spot forming beneath her panties, pushing the magically-conjured fabric slightly inside her.  
  
Why ever had the two of them been ashamed of this? Elodie pondered as the pair gazed into each other's eyes while their fingers explored and caressed their bodies. Certainly, it would be highly inappropriate to do this sort of thing around other people back home, but here in the Old Forest it was just the two of them - and they were quite clearly of a similar mind on the matter. It was silly to let the doubts and pressures and expectations of the outside world stop them from feeling good here, with just the two of them.  
  
"Elodieee," Briony whined as she gazed up at the beginning of the princess's own masturbation. "Could you - d-do you want to, um..."  
  
Elodie blinked - Briony had been the first to think of it, but in retrospect it was so obvious: they could help each other! Nodding eagerly in answer to the unfinished question, the royal heir crawled forward and settled her torso on top of the older girl in front of her, pushing the both of them down into the grass. For a second, Briony's slick fingers intertwined in a squeeze of gratitude with her own gloved ones as the hand she sent down below the young noblewoman's waist took over. Pink fabric quickly became clingy and moist as she worked a single finger in and out of Briony's pussy, teasing the nub of her clit with the thumb.  
  
"Ah, oh, ohhh that's good!" Briony cooed in delight as Elodie took over.  
  
Displacing the yellow sundress even further, Elodie leaned her head forward and began teasing the puffy nipple of Briony's right breast with her small tongue. At the same time, weakly trying to reciprocate the affection she was receiving, Briony's slick, sticky right hand curled around Elodie's butt. The sensation of Briony's love-juice covered fingers pushing her panties aside to play with her own needy cunt drew an answering moan from Elodie's lips.  
  
"Whyyy - why didn't we...until now..." Elodie admonished herself for the silly, bizarre hesitation and shame she could only vaguely remember feeling the day before. The both of them had been utter nincompoops not to try this as soon as they were alone together.  
  
As the morning sun warmed their exposed flesh and gentle waves lapped against the nearby lake-shore, Nova's Princess and the future Duchess of Mead brought each other to mutual orgasm, Briony's desperate, yearning, panting cries of pleasure providing the final catalyst to drive Elodie over the edge. The girls collapsed against each other and lay there for some time. Elodie drank in the scent of Briony like it was perfume as she snuggled into the taller girl's embrace.  
  
"So...how about a bath?" Briony's voice broke the silence some time later. "The lake looks nice, and the sun's probably warmed it a little by now."  
  
"That sounds wonderful." Elodie's answer emerged from her place cupped against Briony's now completely bare chest.  
  
Ridding themselves of their thoroughly ruffled clothes, the girls found a shallow pool near the edge of the lake where the water was clear enough to just make out the bottom. The pair waded into the shallows, scrubbing the stickiness and sweat of their exertions away and paddling around each other like kittens at play.  
  
"Hey, Briony?" Now that she had calmed down a little, Elodie had questions about the nature of their newfound arrangement. Did this mean she really did like girls? Did this mean they were a couple? Did this mean -   
  
Her answers came as her green-haired friend pressed her lips to Elodie's in a passionate, insistent kiss. Yep - she definitely liked girls. And, as the two of them intertwined fingers and floated gently against each other on the crystal surface of Kathre lake in the warmth of the mid-morning sun, Elodie couldn't imagine Briony felt much differently than she did.

* * *

  
Elodie blushed as she smiled at Briony. And Briony blushed as she smiled at Elodie. Both of them were sticking close to each other as they wandered along the lake shore. From time to time, their hands brushed against each other.  
  
Elodie felt unbelievably happy. It was like she was taking a nice hot bath, warm water on her insides and outsides as she thought about Briony. Her… her more than friend could be a bit bossy and full of herself, but the way she and Elodie made each other _feel_. It was wonderful.  
  
The trees were getting closer to the lake edge as they walked westward along it. By now, Elodie and Briony were having to pick their way through some large bushes as they went. It was hot work, and Elodie’s mind wasn’t really into it. Not when she was constantly replaying how Briony had looked and sounded and felt and _tasted_. She could feel herself getting wet again.  
  
“Let’s stop here,” Briony said, sitting down in a clear spot. There was a bit of shade provided by a startling large bush, with a brilliant red flower with deep yellow spots, bigger than Elodie had ever seen before, in the center. She thought she could actually curl up inside of it, and there would be room to spare. “Catch our breath for a bit.”  
  
“And then make each other pant,” Elodie giggled, seeing through Briony’s pretext.  
  
“That too,” Briony admitted.  
  
Elodie sat down next to Briony. _Right_ next to her, pressing herself against Briony’s side. As soon as she sat down, she rested a hand on Briony’s thigh, half on and half off her sundress. Briony’s own hand was on Elodie’s bare back.  
  
It was a very nice clearing the two of them were in. The shade provided by the bush and huge flower were nice, and the ground was covered with small tufts of blue-green grass interlaid with green ground vines. Some of them were very thick, a good inch or two across. And from here, Elodie could still see the lake, the sunlight beautifully sparkling off of it and a few birds flying overhead. It was _wonderful_, and made even better by Briony.  
  
And there was even a wonderful smell in the air. Elodie breathed in deeply, smiling as the scent filled her nostrils. She couldn’t place what the smell was, exactly, but it reminded her of the palace gardens. And that thought connected to a new thought that had barely strayed from Elodie’s mind since a few minutes after she woke up. Briony.  
  
Elodie shivered, feeling the lust she felt get a bit sharper and more insistent. She closed her eyes for a second, and pictured Briony. A completely naked Briony, laying on the grass, surrounded by flower petals. Elodie opened her eyes and looked around. If Briony was willing to wait, that could happen right here.  
  
“This is the best trip I’ve ever been on,” Elodie said with a happy sigh, resting her head against Briony’s shoulder and feeling the strands of green hair tickling her face.  
  
“Yeah,” Briony agreed, her thumb moving in a very distracting circle around Elodie’s back. “I almost don’t want to go back.”  
  
Elodie opened her mouth to agree, and paused as she felt something on her foot. She looked down and frowned. There was a vine wrapped around her ankle, pressing down through her thin boot. How had that happened?  
  
“What is this?” Elodie asked, reaching down and wrapping her hand around the vine.  
  
Elodie started to get worried when another vine shot out from the ground and wrapped around her wrist. And now she could see _dozens_ of vines starting to wiggle up from the ground and from behind her, winding out of the brush. She tried to stand up, but the vines were already pulling her down.  
  
“Elodie!” Briony shouted. Elodie turned her head, and saw her new lover reaching out for her with one hand and trying to tug her sword out with her other. But vines were already all over her as well.  
  
“Brio-hey!”  
  
One of the vines tapped against Elodie’s mouth, and she closed it in shock. She was also shocked because she felt herself getting tugged up off of the ground, the vines strong enough to not only move off of the ground, only secured to the brush, but to do the same to her. Elodie had never heard of plants so strong.  
  
Elodie and Briony were both hauled a good five feet into the air. They thrashed around, trying to get at their weapons. But more green vines reached down and pulled Elodie’s Lumen scepter and Briony’s bow and sword and tossed them to the ground. And more vines were intent on a much more _personal_ intrusion.  
  
Elodie’s arms were pulled upward, over her head, until they were pointed at the sky. She looked up and saw that some of the tentacles had draped themselves over a branch. And her legs were getting pulled to the sides, like she was doing splits. Despite everything that had happened, Elodie still blushed, knowing that anyone underneath her would see every single detail of her panties like this.  
  
And Briony was being positioned in a different way. It was like she was on all fours, plenty of tentacles around her limbs and body and her breasts suddenly looking _quite_ tempting as they hung down, filling her sundress.  
  
Despite what was happening, Elodie was still _horny_. Unbelievably so, and she wasn’t getting even a bit less aroused as she felt the tentacles start to slither underneath what clothing she had. Her denials and shrieks were weakened by the lustful tinge every sound she made was getting.  
  
And Elodie’s denial were weakened even more when she caught sight of Briony. Her lover looked _wonderful_, hoisted up into the air and struggling as tentacles surrounded her, _groped_ her, doing things to Briony that only Elodie had gotten to do. And Elodie could see Briony looking at her. And she just _knew_ that Briony was facing the same temptation as Elodie was.  
  
“Bri-oh!”  
  
Once more, Elodie was cut off as a vine or a tentacle or whatever the proper term was started pressing against her lips. Elodie’s eyes crossed as she tried to look down at the intruder as it circled around her lips. It didn’t slide in, it just pressed against her, the rounded head drooling something. Elodie’s tongue flicked out to try and ward it off, and she got a taste of the plant’s nectar.  
  
Elodie’s eyes widened as she tasted it. It tasted _good_, sweeter than the tastiest dessert she had ever had, and also kind of oozy, spreading in a film across her tongue with just the smallest drop. Elodie swallowed. She wanted more of it. But, as the future Queen of Nova, she also had a responsibility to her subjects, high or lowborn.  
  
“Briony!” Elodie called out, her words a bit muffled by the nectar. “You’ve got to try this stuff!”  
  
Her duty done, Elodie ran her tongue over her lips again. There was even more nectar there.  
  
And there was more nectar on her body than just there, too. Elodie could feel the nectar leaking from _all_ of the vines touching her, not just the one on her face. Her entire body was getting covered with the nectar, as the vines crawled underneath her body, touching and prodding her.  
  
Elodie opened her mouth to say how good she was feeling. And then the vine in front of her slid into her mouth. Elodie gasped, feeling something big and firm and thick pressing against her tongue, filling her mouth. But at least the nectar kept on drooling onto her tongue. That was worth quite a bit.  
  
Elodie couldn’t _believe_ how wet she was. She was dripping, her panties had to be soaked through and clinging to her body. She squirmed, feeling them sticking to her body, and the tentacles rubbing against her slit through her panties, drooling even more nectar onto her. And the ones behind her, the ones rubbing against her butt, were doing the exact same thing.  
  
Then all the tentacles stopped. Elodie whined despite herself, feeling a tentacle holding still against her stiff clit, not moving at _all_. She needed it to move a _lot_.  
  
The tentacles flexed, all of them, all over her body. Elodie looked over at Briony. Her friend, her lover, was looking just as puzzled, suspended on all fours, limbs hanging underneath her, vines woven all over her body, including one in her mouth. But they weren’t _doing_ anything with her body. Elodie tried to ask Briony a question, but she couldn’t make her sounds come anywhere near the level of words.  
  
Then the tentacles _did_ move. They outright ripped the clothes off of both Elodie and Briony, in a single, massive movement. Elodie gasped around as she was stripped in a single instant, the vines able to tear Lumen-derived fabric and leave her completely and utterly naked. Even her panties were gone, tentacles looping through the holes and pulling in opposite directions.  
  
And Briony was just as naked. Elodie’s eyes widened as she stared at the green-haired girl’s naked body, the green vines all along her form only enhancing her beauty and making Elodie feel tingly inside. She was so _beautiful_.  
  
Then the tentacles started moving again. But this time they were so much more _forceful_, rougher and domineering. Elodie moaned around the tentacle in her mouth as it started to slide in and out of her mouth, moving until the tip was only barely brushing her lips, before speedily rushing in almost to the back of her mouth.  
  
Elodie shook around, feeling the tentacles outright groping her, running all over her. And now that there was nothing protecting her young body from them, she was _really_ aware of everywhere they were touching. Her breasts, her thighs, her butt, even her pussy.  
  
And Elodie could see that they were doing the same to Briony. Her fingers clutched at the tentacles keeping her arms upright and her hips wiggled back and forth as she stared at the older teen getting toyed with. Glistening tracks of fluid were getting smeared all over her body by the vines. Elodie swallowed, staring at the rounded heads of the vines as they brushed against Briony’s crotch and slithered over her decently-sized breasts.  
  
Elodie had vaguely thought that if anyone was going to make Briony feel good, it would be her. But _seeing_ the tentacles treating Briony like this, as she got toyed with herself, it was so _hot_, and Elodie realized that the important thing was that Briony felt happy. If she did, then Elodie didn’t need to be the one touching Briony.  
  
That helped Elodie. It was such a nice realization that she only understood that the tentacles were pressing against her lower lips _and_ her butthole after they started to slide in. Elodie’s eyes went wide, even as the slick heads slowly, gently, unrelentingly, pushed deeper into her, forcing her holes to open up and accommodate the vines.  
  
“Mmrghph!” Elodie eloquently said as she felt herself get double-teamed by the cock-like vines.  
  
And now that the idea had come to her, of the vines resembling penises, she realized what the one in her mouth was doing. It was making her give it a blowjob. She was filled in all three holes. Not even that little black-skinned girl in the telecorder had had that happen to her! Elodie, the Royal Princess of Nova, was getting _fucked_.  
  
And it was feeling _good_. Elodie twisted around in the vines embrace, feeling them not only sliding in and out of her with an increasing speed, but also all the other vines running all over her, so many of them drooling nectar that made her skin feel so hot and so good.  
  
The same was happening to Briony. Even with her head facing Elodie, the pink-haired girl could see a vine above Briony’s backside, pumping in and out. And she could see another coming up from underneath her, as well.  
  
Elodie could feel her orgasm coming on, growing closer and closer as she writhed around in the grip of the tentacles holding her up above the ground. Even as _roughly_ as she was being treated, feeling these large shafts pounding in and out of her, over and over again, she was still enjoying herself, still loving how she was getting treated.  
  
And the taste on her tongue was making things even better. She could feel the sweet nectar getting spread over her tongue and forced down her throat as the vine shoved in and out of her mouth, over and over again. It was even getting smeared across her lips by the force the vine was using to fuck her mouth.  
  
Elodie moaned, the sound muffled by the vine. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. But in a _good_ way. Her skin was constantly getting stimulated, more vines running all over her skin, flicking her nipples, rubbing their nectar into her skin. Her wet pussy was squeezing down around the vine filling her, and even her butt was starting to feel good, the pain fading into pleasure as the tentacles moved faster and faster, their slick heads making the entire process feel so very, very good.  
  
Briony managed to cum before her. And it was so _obvious_ that Briony was cumming, as she shivered, her head shaking from side to side in the grip of the tentacles as her entire body writhed. Elodie watched, her heart in her mouth, as she saw Briony’s gleaming body shake, glistening underneath the sun.  
  
It was enough to push her over the edge into her own orgasm. Elodie shrieked around the vine plugging her mouth, her royal restraint and dignity forgotten as she came. Her hips bucked back and forth, trying to rock against the shafts inside of her. The vines didn’t stop fucking her even for a second, carrying on straight through her orgasm, sliding in and out of her royal holes and stuffing them with their sweet nectar.  
  
Elodie’s eyes were wide as she felt the orgasm inside of her _barely_ die down. She was still so horny, and the vines in and on her were making her even more needy. Playing with her nipples, rubbing against her butt, and, most of all, pumping in and out of her mouth, her pussy and her rear. There was no way to ignore them or deny what was happening to her.  
  
The vines were going at a faster and faster pace. Elodie was amazed that her body could handle them, that she didn’t come apart underneath the force the vines were using to ravish her. She twisted around in the air, feeling them fucking her, sliding in and out, rubbing their nectar over her skin.  
  
And Elodie could see that the nectar wasn’t as clear as she had initially thought. At least when enough of it was applied, it took on a kind of white/yellow tinge. And her body was getting _covered_ with it. Especially her face. She could feel it dripping off of her.  
  
Although sometimes it was flying off of her, as she kept on getting slammed into, the tentacles moving in and out of her body in _such_ a rough, wonderful manner. Elodie moaned as she felt the one in her mouth trying to slide down her throat. It couldn’t quite manage it, but it sure was pressing down hard.  
  
While the one in her pussy, that was going _so_ much farther in than her fingers _ever_ had. And the one in her rear, well, Elodie had _never_ had anything back there. But all three of them were feeling so good, even as they pushed Elodie to her limits and past them, over and over again.  
  
Briony was getting treated the same way. Elodie watched her lover’s boobs sway back and forth as the tentacles slammed into her holes several times a second. It was _really_ hot, and Elodie wished that she could reach out and grab those breasts.  
  
Elodie hadn’t thought that such rough sex could feel so good. But here she was, cumming again. And just like before, the tentacles kept on fucking her through her orgasm, even as flashes of white danced in front of her eyes, and as she twisted in the vines grip. It was _wonderful_, and Elodie wanted more. She wanted so, so much more. She wanted more orgasms, she wanted to drink more nectar, she wanted her body played with, she wanted it all. And she wanted Briony to feel just as good.  
  
The vines seemed to tense up inside and on Elodie, bulging. She moaned, feeling her holes getting stretched out. And then they started to pump even more of the nectar onto her. Onto her skin, into her stomach, all over her and inside of her, pumping without end.  
  
Elodie moaned once again as she was _covered_ with the nectar, feeling her insides struggling to contain it, the nectar flowing out of her pussy and her ass as it spilled past the plug of her walls and the vines. And more was covering every inch of her skin, in a thick, sticky goop.  
  
The same was happening to Briony, and Elodie felt another tingle of arousal as she watched Briony get covered, shot after shot landing on her body. It was _hot_, and Elodie shivered, feeling her slick folds weeping arousal. She wanted to reach over and press her body against Briony’s, feel their skin rubbing against each other. She wanted it so badly.  
  
And she just might get the chance. The vines were lowering her and Briony down to the ground. Elodie sank forward as the vines disentangled themselves from around her. Her limbs were feeling as weak as a baby, but she wanted to get over to her lover. And see, Elodie blushed at the thought, how the nectar tasted when mixed with Briony’s fluids.  
  
It wasn’t even noon yet, and Elodie thought today was going to be _amazing_.

* * *

  
Elodie's whole world consisted of Briony. Wonderful, beautiful, sexy Briony. The two girls were a mess of tangled limbs and intertwined digits and playful, exploring tongues. It wasn't long until the residual nectar left on their young bodies was lapped up - its cloying stickiness replaced with the lesser sticky sensation of saliva trails left over bare skin...and, of course, concentrated around certain areas.  
  
Utterly heedless of their surroundings, the Princess of Nova and the Heiress of Mead intertwined their tongues, leaning into the soft, lazy kisses and pulling apart only for air, and to gaze into each other's eyes. Occasionally, one would stroke or pinch or slip a delicate finger just barely into the other, but they were passed the immediate, passionate stage of their shared desires. Now was the time to relax, and become intimately familiar with the other's form. They had time, after all; all the time in the world.  
  
As the mutual explorations wound down, the girls found themselves taking short, meandering strolls - a few hundred feet at a time - and then reclining in tall, swaying grass or against smooth tree roots. They had been going somewhere, before those amazing vines had found them...where were they going again? Elodie's head was giddy, and fuzzy, and every time she tried to think ahead or plan her mind's eye was filled with Briony.  
  
Oh yes - the Old Capital. That was their destination. Adventure, and treasure, and so on. That was fine; that sounded lovely. All in due time. Of course, the Old Capital had a sinister reputation, Elodie vaguely recalled. They would have to be careful of...of the...  
  
"Briony," Elodie giggled, tapping her lover's bare shoulder to get her attention. The green-haired girl hadn't bothered to straighten her rumpled sundress, and her sword lay discarded somewhere back in the direction they had come. "Briony - you'll find this funny, I promise - w-we just got attacked by a monster!"  
  
"F-for a certain definition of 'attacked,'" Briony chortled along with her. "But if that's what everyone was worried about..."  
  
"Wasn't it just so delightful?" Elodie's words echoed the blissful expression on the older girl's face. "I wouldn't mind being 'attacked' like_ that_ again!"  
  
"Mmm..." The rumbling agreement from Briony's throat made Elodie's heart skip a beat, and by unspoken mutual agreement, the pair collapsed to the ground and resumed their slow, sensual makeouts.  
  
Unlike Briony's abandoned sword, Elodie had kept her Lumen wand - albeit mostly because she kept having ideas about interesting things she could do to her friend with it. Evidently both of them had recovered some of their ardor, because the gentle kisses gradually became more heated, tongues once again exploring mouths and necks, and then the swell of exposed breasts and the nape of adorable bellies. Before long, Elodie was almost nose-deep in Briony's moist snatch, lapping hungrily at the young noblewoman's flowing juices as above her, green twintails bounced and sharp, squealing moans disturbed the silence of the lakeside.  
  
This latest imprompu break in their slow, relaxed journey had happened upon a windswept, grassy hillock that rose into a gentle cliff above the waters of Lake Kathre. Above, the sun arched through the sky, distant and almost distorted - a far-off, wavy mirage, entirely unheeded by the lovers in the throes of their shared passion. As the lovers switched positions, Elodie idly toyed with her Lumen wand, waving it and producing flickering globes of light that danced just above the lascivious bodies of the girls and their play. _Just like those wisps,_ whispered an idle thought. The first creatures they had encountered - they had hypnotized the two companions into...well, doing exactly what they were now doing of their own wills. _What would they make us try to do instead, I wonder?_  
  
As pleasure gave way to pleasure, sensation to new, thrilling sensation, and hazy, foggy memory to cloudy, disjointed dream, the girls collapsed, exhausted in the warm glow of the afternoon and the cool breeze of the hill top.   
  
Elodie found herself woken some time later by an increasingly familiar sensation between her legs, and - looking down to see a bobbing head of green hair - sighed happily and squeezed her legs together in a warm, wordless greeting. As the pink-haired princess lay back contentedly, allowing Briony to pleasure her, she idly noticed that the sky had grown dark. The night was speckled with a thousand shimmering stars that almost seemed to dance and move across the heavens. The moon, too, shone down on them - funny, Elodie could have sworn she remembered it being nearly full just a night or two ago, but here it was a thin silver sickle in the sky.  
  
Nova's queen-to-be was almost tempted to fall back into a peaceful half-slumber as Briony continued her licking, but a sudden movement just down the hill prompted to her to jolt upright. Another! Shapes, slinking through the darkness, a dozen at least.  
  
"Brio - mmnh - Briony, stop." Elodie couldn't believe how difficult it was to bring those words to her lips, even given the uncertainty of their situation. "There's something moving. Look!"  
  
"Huh?" A strand of Elodie's liquid gratification hung briefly from Briony's cheek as she rose from her self-appointed task.  
  
Briony rolled to the side to lie beside Elodie, the two girls watching curiously, unable to summon the strength to move...or the will to be truly concerned. As the shapes circled warily closer, Elodie's pleasure-addled mind stirred in recognition.  
  
"Wolves," she whispered. "Like from the children's tales. They come with the moon, and...how did it go?"  
  
"I can't remember," Briony replied, muttering as she too stared at the creatures. Her voice sounded strangely trance-like, as if echoing up from some deep well of thought. "They - they won't hurt us."  
  
"Right," Elodie agreed, not knowing the source of the sudden surety that she shared with her friend. And then it dawned on her. "Like that woman in the telecro..the telacom...the magical diary thing. Remember? They - they want to _be_ with us."  
  
Green eyes met pink, the young noble ladies sharing one last half-lidded expression of uncertainty. Briony was the first to move, crawling forward to give herself room even as she hiked her sundress up past her waist.  
  
The shapes in the darkness approached as one, now. They were large beasts, larger than the hounds the girls had glimpsed in the recording, their fur a uniform midnight black and their forms rippling with bestial muscle.  
  
Elodie followed her friend's example, turning her back to the wolf pack, spreading her knees and hoisting her butt skyward, remnants of Briony's attentions still flowing down her thighs to catch on the white stockings of her Lumen vestments. They were about to be 'attacked' by monsters again, she dimly realized - prompting an airy, muffled giggle. Craning her neck to stare back between her splayed legs at her soon-to-be assailants, and catching a glimpse of bulbous, shockingly red protrusions emerging from between theirs...Elodie absolutely, positively couldn't _wait._

* * *

  
Elodie gasped as a hot, heavy, hair body landed on her back. She barely managed to keep herself upright. It was _heavy_, dominating her mind. There was no way Elodie would be able to ignore the wolf’s presence for even a _second_.  
  
Elodie bit her lip, trying to keep herself quiet as she felt herself get wetter and wetter. This was so _arousing_. She was still feeling a wonderful tingle from Briony, and now, somehow, these dogs were making her even more turned on. Maybe it was the smell, the thick animal musk that was overlaying the smell of the flowers like a burlap blanket dropped on a lace napkin. Maybe it was because Elodie knew what these wolves were going to _do_ to her.  
  
Whatever the reason, Elodie fought to keep herself upright, instead, of sinking down onto the grass. Her breathing was coming faster and faster, almost rasping in her lungs. She could feel guilty, anticipatory tremors running through her entire body.  
  
And, most of all, she could feel a hot, hard cock brushing against thighs, her upturned no skirt no protection at _all_ against the wolf’s shaft. She shivered, breathing hard and fast. Elodie looked at Briony. The green-haired girl was pinned underneath a wolf of her own, as the pack prowled around the two of them. Underneath every single one, Elodie could see a thick red shaft.  
  
Elodie was trapped in a prison of the wolf’s legs. He was big enough, and she was small enough, that he could remain standing normally, and Elodie still fit underneath him. And now he was moving, his shaft rubbing against Elodie’s thighs and butt as he tried to find somewhere that could accommodate him.  
  
And Elodie _knew_ that the answer to that wasn’t only her pussy. There was her ass, he might enter her butt. Elodie whimpered at the mere _thought_ of that, of having such a huge, hot shaft inside of her rear. The mental image alone made her weak.  
  
“They’re going to fuck us,” Briony said, her voice almost a moan as liquid lust dripped from it.  
  
“I know,” Elodie said, her own voice just as needy. “It’s going to feel _so_ good.”  
  
Then the wolf on top of Elodie found his mark. Elodie half-screamed, half-moaned as the royal princess of Nova had a giant wolf’s dick enter her. It was _good_. It was tight, she was feeling _stretched_, but it felt good. A wave of pleasure radiated out through Elodie’s body as the wolf drove in in a single, rough stroke, filling her up almost instantly.  
  
“Gurh,” Elodie moaned, her voice forming a duet with Briony as the older teen moaned as well. “Ah, ah!”  
  
The wolf wasn’t concerned with how Elodie was feeling about this. He was fucking her because he wanted to feel good. That was the _only_ interest he had in her. Elodie knew that, and she didn’t mind at _all_. It felt too good to _ever_ mind.  
  
The wolf was moving quickly, hammering in and out of Elodie, bringing his rear hips back and then slamming them forward, driving his shaft deep inside of Elodie. Elodie was getting jolted forward, each thrust pounding into her. It was so _good_. Elodie was beginning to wonder how long she had until she came.  
  
Cumming from getting fucked by a wolf. The thought was… so awful. And so erotic. Elodie clutched at the grass, gasping as she felt the arousal filling her body, crowding out everything else. Her nipples were so stiff inside of her top, and her pussy was drooling arousal, splashing on the ground.  
  
Elodie jumped a bit as something grabbed her hand. She looked over and saw Briony staring at her. Elodie squeezed back, the two lovers taking pleasure in watching each other get fucked. Elodie thought that Briony looked so _hot_ on her hands and knees, a huge, jet black body on top of her, dominating her, fucking her. She hoped that she looked just as hot to Briony.  
  
The thought of Briony getting turned on by watching her ruler get fucked by a wolf was enough to make Elodie cum. She moaned, almost howled as she came. Her head came flying up and hit the chest of the wolf pinning her in place. She trembled, her arms barely strong enough to keep her upright.  
  
Elodie kept on getting fucked through her orgasm. The nameless wolf didn’t slow down at all. He just kept right on pounding into her, fucking her, screwing her, _using_ her. It was _amazing_. Elodie loved it.  
  
“Good,” Elodie gasped, giving Briony’s hand a squeeze. “Animal cock is good.”  
  
“I know,” Briony said, her words interrupted by deep breaths, “so good. So big. So deep.”  
  
The two girls panted as they rocked back and forth, driven forward by the huge shafts slamming into them over and over. Elodie was panting in lust, almost like a dog herself. It felt so _good_ inside of her. Getting fucked was amazing. Having sex was amazing. She loved what was happening to her, and wanted it keep on going and going and going, to never, ever stop.  
  
Elodie’s blue eyes were half-closed. It was just too much effort to keep them wide open, when so much of her mind was focused on what was happening behind her. Her pussy felt so _good_, so stretched out, so filled, so completely and utterly wonderful.  
  
Elodie had been feeling the wolf’s cock get bigger for a while. But the abruptness of the knot forming still shocked her. Her eyes got as wide as saucers as she felt the knot stretch her out. And the sensations that shot through her could barely be believed. Elodie squealed as she felt herself get knotted. It was so intense that it almost felt like it was happening to someone else, and Elodie was just _watching_ a girl with pink hair in drills get stuffed with a wolf’s knotted cock.  
  
The shock of feeling wolf cum get pumped into her brought her back into reality. Elodie made a low moaning noise as she felt her inner walls get splashed with cum. It was so _hot_, far hotter than the plant’s nectar had been.  
  
“Big,” Briony whimpered. Elodie turned to look at her lover. Briony’s free hand was clawing at the grass. “Big, it’s so big. I love it.”  
  
Elodie was pretty sure she loved getting knotted too. The rush of sensations as her wet pussy was forced open was so _intense_. Elodie couldn’t believe that her body could handle it, but she still loved what she was feeling. The knot, the cum, the delicious humiliation. All of it.  
  
The wolf didn’t move once he had finished pumping his cum into Elodie. Instead, he stood still, and his knot slowly relaxed inside of her. It was so slow that Elodie could barely tell it was happening. She was starting to think she was going to stay knotted _forever_, when she moved slightly and felt the dick and knot shift around inside of her.  
  
“Oh,” Elodie whispered, realizing that wasn’t going to happen. She wasn’t entirely sure if that was good or not. “Briony?”  
  
“Elodie?” Briony asked, her voice lifted upward on a happy haze.  
  
“I’m fine, Briony,” Elodie said, her voice almost as loopy. “I’m _better_ than fine.”  
  
The jet black wolf on top of Elodie got off of her, his cock sliding out of her pussy and then along her skin, leaving a wet trail. Elodie shivered, watching him pad away without even a backwards glance. Another wolf was already coming towards her, and she didn’t have time to really think or feel about how the wolf stopped caring about her the instant she had taken care of his lust.  
  
Elodie’s eyes widened as the wolf started sniffing around her face. She giggled, reminded of the hounds back at the palace. None of _them_ had ever tried to do anything like this to her, though. Which was too bad. Elodie was sure that there wasn’t really a difference between wolf cock and dog cock.  
  
The wolf huffed as he stared at Elodie. Elodie stared back up at him, wondering how long it would be before he started to fuck her. Then she gasped, as she felt _another_ wolf sniffing at her wet, cum-filled pussy.  
  
“You’re going to have to wait your turn, big boy,” Elodie said, running her hand down the side of the wolf in front of her.  
  
“Or you can give him a blowjob,” Briony suggested, her every word laced with pleasure. “Wrap the royal lips of Nova around a wild animal’s cock.”  
  
Elodie looked at Briony, licking her lips. That was a _good_ suggestion. It would let her take care of more of the pack at once. And she knew from the plant earlier today (it had probably been today, at least), how good it felt to have something inside her mouth.  
  
And it was one Briony obviously liked too. The green-haired teen was coaxing a wolf back towards her, trying to get at his cock. The wolf that had been fucking her was turned away from her now, but still joined to Briony by the knot inside her.  
  
“Come on, boy,” Elodie said, trying to get the wolf to turn around or move to the side or _something_ that would let her get at his red shaft.  
  
At least Elodie managed to wrap her hands around the rod. It was warm, no, it was _hot_ in her hand. She gave it a light tug, and loved how it felt. The wolf seemed to like it as well, making a happy barking noise.  
  
Then the wolf rolled over, his paw almost hitting Elodie in the face. She jerked her head to the side, even as the wolf behind her crawled up onto her. Elodie gasped in happiness. She could feel the shaft of the wolf behind her, pressing against her rear, trapped against her skirt and her skin. And in front of her, the other wolf’s penis was on full display. She _could_ take care of them both!  
  
Elodie didn’t waste a minute. She lowered her head and wrapped her lips around the shaft in front of her, even as she felt the wolf behind her bucking and thrusting, trying to sink into her pussy. She let him work on that. Meanwhile, she had a dick to suck.  
  
Elodie _loved_ the taste in her mouth. It was raw, inhuman, powerful, the taste of the cock she was sliding along combining with the wolf musk in the air. Elodie was feeling something, something that told her she was just one more animal among many right now.  
  
Elodie quickly sunk even further down along the shaft. She could take it all. Every last inch of it, she was sure. Just like she could take all of the wolf behind her.  
  
Even as she thought that, the wolf on top of her found his entrance. That it was Elodie’s butt instead of her pussy didn’t matter to him. He thrust forward, burying his rod inside of Elodie’s rear. Her blue eyes went _wide_ as she felt the hot, hard shaft slide into her.  
  
It didn’t hurt nearly as much as Elodie thought it should have. In fact, before Elodie could even feel the pain, she felt the pleasure. And the pain never, ever rose to even _match_ the pleasure.  
  
Elodie gasped around the shaft in her mouth. She was getting fucked by a _wolf_ in the ass, while she gave a blowjob to another one. And it felt so _good_. Her pussy felt amazing, even though nothing was touching it. Electric tingles ran out from her soaked lower lips and filled the rest of her body, even as she was rocked back and forth by the endless, relentless thrusts from behind her.  
  
Briony was still holding her hand. Still _gripping_ her hand, really, holding on right. So was Elodie, though, so that was alright.  
  
Unlike Elodie, Briony wasn’t giving a blowjob to the wolf in front of her. Instead, it was fucking her face, on top of her as the black-furred wolf slammed down into her mouth over and over again. Tears were running down Briony’s face at the violent assault, but Elodie could still see arousal dripping out of her pussy, now that it was freed from the knot of Briony’s first animal lover.  
  
But not the last. There were still so _many_ wolves all around the two girls. Wolves with red dicks underneath them.  
  
Elodie couldn’t believe how lucky she was as she sucked the cock in front of her as she got pounded in the rear by another wolf. She was feeling so _good_. And it was happening with Briony right next to her. That made things even better.  
  
Elodie started to rock back against the wolf stuffing her bum. She wondered what the knot would feel like inside of her tightest entrance. _Amazing_, she’d bet. Just like the wolf cum she was going to get sooner or later was going to taste great, too.  
  
Elodie glanced at the rest of the wolves around them. Easily another four. Two for both of them. And then, maybe, the first few wolves would be ready again. Elodie whimpered around the shaft she was bobbing along at the thought of just how long she and Briony could get used in a cycle of horny canines.  
  
Elodie realized she shouldn’t be thinking about that when there were wolves she could be fucking right _now_. She turned her attention back to the two using her. She couldn’t do a thing about the wolf behind her, slamming into her rear over and over again. Beyond enjoy it, of course.  
  
But the one in front of her… Elodie could do a lot more to that wolf. She could show how much she loved this wolf. She brought her mouth as far down as she could, wrapping her lips around the pointed, hot shaft inside of her.  
  
Elodie couldn’t go all of the way. Her lips could just brush the slowly swelling knot when the tip of the cock hit the back of her throat. She _tried_ to go even farther down, until her nose was pressed against the wolf’s coarse fur and her chin was resting against the hairy testicles she could see. But she just couldn’t manage it.  
  
Elodie gagged as she was forced to rise back up, feeling a sense of disappointment even through the general pleasure of having her body used by animals. She wished she was able to manage the wolf’s entire shaft.  
  
_Briony_ could. Well, Elodie thought, looking at her friend, maybe that was the wrong word. Briony was seemed like she didn’t have a choice, with how the wolf was pounding back and forth in her mouth, forcing her to swallow the entire shaft on every single shaft.  
  
Well, Elodie would just have to do her best! She couldn’t let a royal subject be better at giving blowjobs to wolves than the soon-to-be-Queen of all of Nova was! Elodie started using a bit more force, trying to push the shaft down her throat, past her gag reflex. She was sure that, sooner or later, she’d be able to manage.  
  
Even the wolf behind her wasn’t _too_ distracting. Elodie could feel every single thrust, but it felt so _good_ that it didn’t really take her mind off learning how to properly swallow a cock. Sure, she’d have to take a break when the wolf behind her knotted inside her butt, but by then, hopefully, Elodie’s mouth would already be forced open by the knot of the wolf in front of her.  
  
Somewhere in the wilderness, night falling, getting fucked by a pack of wolves alongside her friend and learning new skills. Elodie didn’t see how life could get better than this.

* * *

  
  
With a satisfied sigh, Elodie collapsed onto a soft bed of grass, still licking her lips to savor the tang of plant nectar. It had been...two days? Three? Well, she had slept several times, at least, since first encountering the wolves. After hours on end of taking knots and slurping on lupine cocks, Elodie and Briony had finally collapsed into unconsciousness, the last thing either could remember staring up at the silvery shimmer of the full moon. When they awoke, both girls were devastated to find no sign of the pack that had claimed them.  
  
The discussion that morning had been giddy and gleeful and full of language Elodie would never have thought to hear herself using; Briony was just as eager as she herself was to relive the blissful experience they'd shared the previous night, even while sticky and matted with sweat and wolf cum. When at last they tired of swapping stories, the girls cuddled up together to trace tired tongues over each other, crudely cleaning the filth of the night's exertions off of each other, and then reluctantly took a dip in the lade when this strategy proved less than effectual.  
  
When it came time to move on, however, neither Briony nor Elodie could quite remember where they were going, or what they were doing. They'd come here looking for...something. It didn't matter, they'd decided. What they _had_ found was far more important.  
  
And so, the pair of noble youths spent their days wandering the woods, meandering along the lake-shore, and stopping to revel in the pleasures of the flesh at every opportunity. Briony was now permanently naked - her mundane clothing did not survive a particularly memorable encounter with one of the flower-vines. Elodie too would have gone bare as the day she was born, but Briony insisted that she loved the way Elodie's magical dress clung to her and emphasized her features.  
  
Aside from the delicious nectar of the flowers, and the cool water of the lake, Elodie could not remember the last time she had eaten, but that didn't matter either. What _did_ matter was that every day was a new adventure - one morning, the wisps had returned, and the girls had willingly followed the pretty dancing lights for hours, giggling and stumbling along as they were led to who-knows-where. It had proven a wise decision, in the end - the magical sprites had led them to grove of sweet smelling herbs that grew around a pool of calm water that shone like gold. Drinking from the pool was a magnificent white stag, his antlers twisting and twirling like the branches of a great tree.  
  
Immediately, Briony had prostrated herself before the majestic animal, and soon enough Elodie was watching on with envy as a long, thin cock plunged in and out of her green-haired lover's welcoming folds. Thankfully, the creature had stamina as prodigious and impressive as his crown, and Elodie too had been graced with a turn taking that wonderful bestial prick.  
  
So passed the dreamlike days, in passion and in ecstasy, as the Princess and the Lady enjoyed the monsters of the forest and each other in equal measure. During the sunlight hours, the pair would wander heedlessly wherever their whims took them, seeking some new experience, some new pleasure, some new cock to take and to love and to cherish. When night fell, the girls would recline in leisure, unbothered by weather or lack of shelter, either lazing among the remains of a flower-nectar fueled frenzy, or gazing longingly up at the moon - it was full, every night, and so very large - hoping that the wolf pack would find them again.  
  
Today, after leaving their latest flower-garden campsite, Elodie and Briony were climbing through a hilly, rocky area with sparser tree cover. Briony had invented a game; Elodie would climb up the craggy terrain first, and Briony would attempt to catch a glimpse up her short, frilly skirt. If Briony saw the important bits, Elodie had to stop and lick the green-haired girl to completion, but if she could climb a new ridge or summit without exposing herself, Elodie would get her own turn.  
  
It was during one such delightful victory celebration, with the Novan Princess reclining happily upon a sunny rock while Briony licked and slurped and sucked at her juices, ceasing her tongue's eager explorations only long enough to moan with passion, that Elodie heard the approach of the latest of the forest's monsters.  
  
"Briiii - " Weak from the pleasure she was receiving, Elodie caressed green tresses to gain her companion's attention. "Briony! Listen!"  
  
The heiress to Mead paused her duties and raised her head obediently. A second low, rumbling growl echoed through the craggy cliffs around them.  
  
"Oooh!" Briony sat upright, but didn't halt the motions of the hand that was working between her own legs. "What do you suppose it is? It sounds different than the wolves."  
  
"Larger, too." Elodie replied. The two girls caught each other's gaze, and shared widening grins at the implications of _that_ possibility.  
  
Rising all the way to her feet, the elder of the two girls brushed herself off and wiped the remainder of Elodie's juices from her lips. Pausing one last time to tease her slit and tweak an exposed nipple with a soft 'mm', Briony began walking in the general direction of the continuing animal sounds.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go find a new friend!" Briony's hair shook and danced over her bare form as she ran, and Elodie hastened to follow.  
  
Tracing the guttural cries to their source, both girls stopped to gaze in awe at the newest monster they had encountered. It was enormous - a great eagle's crest for a head, and clawed talons for forelimbs, while the back half of its mighty body was that of wiry, muscled mountain lion. From its fur-covered back, odd feathery spines jutted out like plumage. It was lying in the sun, warming itself and resting at ease, obviously unconcerned with the approach of two small human girls.  
  
"It's a Keythong," Elodie whispered in awe, some distant memory arising within her of hearing such a mythical beast described somewhere before. For some reason, she felt a twinge of sadness at the name.  
  
"It's magnificent!" Briony did not share her friend's bout of melancholy. "He's so big, though - I don't know how we're going to handle_ that._"  
  
The idea of _not_ reveling in the pleasures of this enormous creature's no-doubt-equally-enormous cock never even crossed Briony's mind, it seemed. And despite the odd nostalgia the monster's name evoked in her, Elodie soon found herself agreeing with the sentiment. She was being silly - this was a rare and beautiful beast; they would be crazy not to take the chance to explore its body, to lick and tease its animal cock with their tongues, to rub themselves against it. Although, Briony did have a point...  
  
"Well, let's see what we're dealing with, at least, and we can decide how to proceed from there." Elodie was vaguely aware that it might be dangerous to approach something that was so obviously a predator, but she felt no fear as she slowly began approaching - she was here to please it, after all, and she knew it would please her in turn.  
  
As if confirming her self-reassurances, the mighty animal emitted another long, rumbling growl that heightened into a short, birdlike shriek, then lazily rolled over onto its back. Sure enough, a furry sheath to the rear of its belly was swiftly pulling back to uncover a great, barbed penis.  
  
There was no way they could take that inside themselves without being torn in twain, Elodie realized with frustration and disappointment. Well, they would just have to enjoy themselves in what ways they could. The two girls approached the beast and began reverently rubbing the fur of his exposed underbelly. Receiving another caw-growl of approval, Briony circled around to his far side, allowing both girls to lean over his gigantic form and inhale the musky scent of his growing arousal.  
  
The Keythong's dick was tapered, pink, and covered with sharp white spines. Curiosity and lust in equal measure overcoming her caution, Elodie reached out a hand to begin softly stroking him. The barbs were sharp enough to be noticeable, but to her delight not sharp enough to injure her. The future queen of Nova redoubled her efforts, stroking and servicing the manhood of a predatory monster.  
  
"He's...so big..." Briony's contribution was, perhaps, a tad redundant at this point, but Elodie understood and shared her awe entirely. The duchess-to-be's hand joined Elodie's in rubbing and massaging the giant kitty cock.  
  
With great care, Elodie clambered further up upon the beast's belly. The taloned forelimbs twitched to and fro as the girls continued their work, and periodic pleased coos emerged from his wickedly curved beak. Behind him, a tail as thick as Elodie's arm lashed to and fro, its pace matching the motions of the girls pleasuring its owner.  
  
Elodie was the first to take a tentative lick at the pink, inhuman shaft - careful not to catch her tongue on the sharp tip of one of the spines, she traced a series of worshipful kisses right up to his tip, then began flicking her tongue back and forth over it. Briony, meanwhile, had climbed up beside her to bury her face beneath the Keythong's enormous, furry balls.  
  
As the young noblewomen continued their worshipful explorations, tongues dancing over every inch of obscene, exposed monster genitals, the creature's prick began to pulse and twitch in excitement. The barbs began flexing and retracting with the motions of the petite hands pumping the flesh beneath them.  
  
"Mmn - mwah!" Elodie dove her tongue right into the wet, sticky slit at the very tip of the Keythong's wonderful cock, tasting the precum that had already begun to drip from it. "Briony...Briony, let's switch, you really must try this!"  
  
Touched by her pink-haired monarch-in-waiting's generosity, Briony scrambled around to reposition herself. Now Elodie was rubbing her face lovingly and rapturously over the heavy testicles, while Briony suckled and mewled with delight at the taste of the monster's hot fleshy tool. The scent was overpowering, and intoxicating in a unique and different way than Elodie had enjoyed with the flowers. That was sweet and enticing and magical - this was raw and bestial. Both girls were playing with themselves, whenever they could spare hands from the service of the Keythong's dick, but Elodie found that she also enjoyed the sensation of just rubbing her bare and damp lower lips against the soft fur of the beast's belly.   
  
When it became apparent that the great beast would soon be giving them the gift of his ejaculate, the girls each took a place on either side of his cock-head, swirling their tongues over it and swapping the prodigious quantities of precum between each other. Finally, they were given their just reward, and a powerful burst of feline cum sprayed forth to coat their faces, eliciting groans of delight from the formerly dignified noble heiresses as they were positively drenched in the semen of an unthinking, monstrous beast.  
  
Elodie would have liked to lie atop the Keythong for hours, gently toying with him with her tongue until he became hard again...but once the pleasure of his orgasm had faded, the girls were unceremoniously dumped onto the rocky ground as he rolled over, rose to his feet, and dashed away into the distance, his rumbling growls and screeching, triumphant cries echoing alternatingly back through the cliffs.  
  
Sharing a look of utter satisfaction, Elodie and Briony closed the distance between themselves once more to begin cleaning off each other's faces. Whatever their lives had once been, whatever dim and distant memories still lingered, both knew that they would never go back.

* * *

  
Elodie and Briony wandered around, neither one of them sure where they were going or when they would get there. And neither one cared. Why bother worrying about that kind of thing, when living in the moment was so much more relaxing and enjoyable?  
  
The two of them climbed up bare, rocky hills, splashed through the lake edge, wandered underneath towering trees, and ran through flowering meadows. And everywhere they went, they managed to have sex. Sometimes it was with each other, Briony flat on her back, gasping as Elodie moved her Lumen rod up and down against her green-haired friend’s wet, wet folds. Sometimes they tried to tell each other how much they loved cock as the animals of the forest and lake used their bodies. Sometimes they were left stuffed and dripping from the attentions of plants, their holes filled and their skin covered by nectar.  
  
Wherever they went, Elodie and Briony had a good time. And could they really ask for anything more? Neither girl wanted to go back to their dull, joyless lives, full of weight and responsibility. Being here was so much better.  
  
At some point (both girls had long since stopped bothering tracking the days and nights as they passed), Elodie and Briony stopped on the edge of the lake. Briony lay down on the grass, slowly moving her arm through the murky water, watching the trail of sediment that she stirred up. Elodie sat watching her lover. Sometimes what she was doing, sometimes just staring at Briony’s beautiful, naked body.  
  
“Where do you want to go next?” Elodie asked, slowly running her fingertips up and down Briony’s tanned back, feeling the muscles and bones underneath the other girl’s skin.  
  
“There’s some of the nice plants over there,” Briony said, lifting her free arm and pointing down the lake a bit, to where a speck of red could just be seen. “Want to get fucked by them?”  
  
“Always,” Elodie sighed happily, moving her hand down a bit and starting to knead Briony’s ass, squeezing down on the other girl’s butt. Briony was developing quite the nice rear from all the walking they were doing. Lots of firm, toned muscles underneath a thick layer of fat. “And then maybe we can watch that little girl get fucked again as we eat each other out.”  
  
Briony nodded in agreement. The two girls rose to their feet and started down the lakeshore to the waiting plant and its vines. Elodie had no idea how many times the two of them might have visited that plant before, and she didn’t care. It always felt so good, why bother counting?  
  
Elodie and Briony quickly reached the plant. They both giggled and smiled in anticipation, seeing the large number of thick vines draped over the ground and hanging off of branches. It would feel so good to take them, and then the _taste_.  
  
The plant didn’t waste any time. As soon as Elodie and Briony were in range, the vines started to move. Elodie moaned in happiness as a sweet smell filled the air. Her mouth watered at the taste she would soon be enjoying. She didn’t make a move to remove her red and white clothes, though. It was so much more enjoyable when whatever she was fucking ripped them off of her body.  
  
“Oh yes,” Briony moaned as thick green vines wrapped around her limbs, bringing her down to her knees.  
  
The vines were being insistent, but gentle to the two girls. That was nice. Of course, it was equally nice when they plundered the girls bodies, roughly using and fucking and covering them with nectar. Elodie smiled as she felt two thin vines slide into her top, pressing against her tiny, sensitive breasts.  
  
As Briony and Elodie were teased and turned on, the former princess of Nova realized that the lake in front of her was shimmering. She stared, watching tiny, dancing flames rise up out of the water. She would have clapped her hands together if they hadn’t been stroking off two vines at the moment.  
  
“Look, Briony,” Elodie said. “The wisps have come back.”  
  
Briony couldn’t say anything at the moment. Her mouth was filled with a vine. So was her neck, Elodie could tell, from how it was bulging out around the green shaft pumping in and out. She could still turn her head enough to look at them.  
  
Elodie smiled, watching the dancing, swirling lights. They were always so _pretty_. Elodie could just watch and watch them, feeling herself floating away on a pink tide… Though the vines that were still using her made it pretty hard to drift _too_ far away. Instead, Elodie just felt a _wonderful_ haze to everything as she watched the wisps dancing in front of her.  
  
The vines were slowly tearing the clothes off of Elodie, bit by bit, leaving her more and more naked. Elodie squirmed around, not trying to escape, just trying to show herself off to the plant. She had no idea if the plant liked naked human girls, but it couldn’t hurt, right?  
  
Elodie sure hoped it helped. Because she was feeling _horny_. And all the vines were doing were _teasing_ her, rubbing against her wet pussy without sliding into it, and pressing against her small, firm breasts. Elodie wanted _more_, she wanted to feel the vines moving in and out of her, fucking her, making her feel so _good_.  
  
The same was happening to Briony. At least the older teen got to have her mouth and throat filled, even though both girls had learned that they couldn’t _actually_ cum from that. But it still felt nice.  
  
There was a howl, filling the air. And then another, and another. Elodie’s ear perked up, realizing how close the howls were. The pack must be close by. Oh man, Elodie hoped that the wolves didn’t get too far away before Elodie and Briony could go out and find them!  
  
In fact, they were found by the wolves. After just a few more minutes of teasing, of the vines playing with Elodie and Briony without actually _fucking _them, black shapes started padding into the small clearing. Elodie shivered in excitement, seeing them pour in one after another.  
  
Oh man, she was so lucky, Plants and wolves and wisps and Briony? It was _perfect_. It was everything Elodie could even begin to want. She was going to have such an amazing time here.  
  
Elodie smiled as the wolves drew closer and closer to her and Briony. She could see their cocks poking out underneath their bellies. Did the plant know that a pack was nearby? Or had it just spent so much time teasing the two girls that now it was losing its chance to fuck them? Elodie didn’t really care. What mattered was that she was going to get what she _wanted_.  
  
Elodie could see the wisps still, and they were giving her _such_ a delightful tingle as she stared at them. And the tingle she thought about herself getting used by the wolves was a different but still great tingle. And the vines, that was great too.  
  
Elodie shivered happily. One of the wolves had gone behind her. Any second now, she was going to feel a heavy weight on her back, and a thick cock pressing against her back.  
  
But she wouldn’t be allowed to moan and whine and scream out her pleasure at getting fucked by a big, bestial wolf. Elodie could feel a vine pressing against her mouth. She opened her jaw, and let it slide in, filling her up. It was already drooling nectar.  
  
Briony was getting the same treatment. Though she had a vine thrusting in and out of her pussy, so the wolf on top of her was going to have to use her ass. _Have_ to. As if the wolf and Briony wouldn’t both love that happening.  
  
Elodie shivered, feeling her arousal dripping out of her. She was ready. She was _so_ ready to get fucked by the wolves and the vines and let the wisps do whatever they wanted to her and then have Briony play with her afterwards. She wanted it. She wanted it _now_.  
  
And she got it. The wolf sank into her royal cunt, filling her up with a thick, red cock. Elodie moaned in bliss, feeling the shaft stretching out her wet pussy. The vine inside her mouth was moving back and forth, traveling down to her throat as it filled her mouth with nectar. And beyond, the wisps were giving off their light show, making Elodie’s brain float away on a pink sea as she stared at their dancing colors.  
  
Elodie rocked back and forth, on her hands and knees, completely naked. She could feel vines wrapping around her limbs, and the hairy bulk of the wolf pressing against her back. She was so _wet_, so needy, so ready. She wanted it, she wanted to cum, she wanted to cum so _badly_. And to watch the wisps and eat out Briony and maybe find the keythong again and do a hundred different things. And the best part was that it was all going to happen.  
  
Elodie knew that she and Briony had the perfect life here. She never, _ever_ wanted to leave. Just stay here forever and ever.  
  
And that was just what was going to happen.

* * *

  
Another collabartion with [closetclopper](https://forum.questionablequesting.com/members/21153/). Once again, they wrote the odd segments (start, first vines, keythong) and I wrote the even ones (Wisps, wolves, recording). I couldn't have done this, and wouldn't even have _thought_ of it, without their help. So be sure to be just as effusive in your praise to them as you are to me!


	4. Train Ride Frustration (NGE)

**Train Ride Frustration**

  
Asuka shifted her weight from side to side as she felt the train shudder and sway. Train rides were always so _boring_. There was nothing to do, and nobody to talk to. Just stand in place and wait and wait.  
  
Asuka ran her eyes over the crowd in the compartment again. Just a whole bunch of old men and women, none of whom even seemed to recognize the heroic leader of the Eva pilots. How disappointing.  
  
Then Asuka saw a flash of blue hair. _That_ was pretty noticeable. Rei Ayanami, the First Child, standing there, staring out the train window like her power cord had been yanked out. Asuka scowled. Was the blue-haired girl even _thinking_, or had she turned herself off until she was told to go and do something?  
  
Asuka made her way across the train car, brushing by a few people who didn’t even look up. Ayanami didn’t even seem to notice as Asuka took up a position right behind her. The redhead stared at the back of her fellow pilot. She could see a dim reflection in the train windows, of a blank, empty face.  
  
_Ugh_, what Asuka wouldn’t give to see a proper emotion on that face. Who could trust someone who either didn’t feel anything, or didn’t bother to show it?  
  
Asuka took another half-step towards Ayanami, putting her only a handful of centimeters away from the other girl. She was going to do it. She was going to _force_ a reaction out of the Director’s favorite doll.  
  
“Hello, First Child,” Asuka said, her voice quiet and harsh, speaking directly into Ayanami’s ear. “Having a good train ride?”  
  
She didn’t wait around for Ayanami to answer. Instead, Asuka reached down and grabbed Ayanami’s butt, squeezing down through the green and white school uniform they both wore.  
  
The Japanese girl in front of her stiffened. She didn’t _say_ anything, though, even as Asuka squeezed down harder, not giving the slightest apology or hint that this was an accident.  
  
“It was uneventful,” Ayanami said in her soft, flat tone.  
  
And that was it. She didn’t say a single word more as Asuka relaxed and tightened her grip, moving her hand around a bit to _really_ grope Ayanami’s rear. Asuka start to scowl, her blue eyes staring at the back of Ayanami’s head.  
  
“That’s it, huh?” Asuka asked, tightening her grip and moving her other hand to the front of Ayanami’s body. “That’s the _only_ thing that you can say about this?”  
  
Ayanami stayed silent for a minute, still staring straight ahead and not making a single move to pull away or fight against Asuka’s hands. Even as Asuka lifted her hand and started groping her breast, squeezing down with a lot more force than Asuka would ever use on her own body.  
  
“What should I say in such a situation?” Ayanami asked after a minute, her tone not giving the slightest indication anything was going on.  
  
Asuka glared at the back of Ayanami’s head. How was this girl ever going to get anything she wanted out of life if she never bothered to stand up for herself? Honestly, acting like this, she _deserved_ to have her body get groped by Asuka.  
  
Asuka moved her hand around from Ayanami’s back to her front. She rubbed against the other girl’s crotch, pressing down through her dress. She kept on trying to find Ayanami’s nipple through the blouse and bra, but couldn’t. Instead, Asuka lifted her hand and slid it into Ayanami’s clothing. The blue-haired girl didn’t twitch even at _that_, as Asuka pressed down against her panties directly, feeling the warm skin underneath her hand.  
  
Asuka’s eyebrows drew together as she rubbed against Ayanami’s body. What would it _take_ to get this girl to show an ounce of self-respect?  
  
“Is this the first time this has happened?” Asuka asked, putting more and more force into touching Ayanami’s body though her clothing. “Did you ever do anything any of the other times, or did you just let some sicko pervert get his rocks off on you and then go away?”  
  
“No,” Ayanami said, her voice low, soft and colorless. And that was_ all_ she said.  
  
Asuka tensed up. What was she going to have to _do_? Actually strip the First Child right here on the train car to get a proper reaction? Asuka started to _really_ press against Ayanami’s pussy, forcing some of the fabric of her panties inside of the other girl.  
  
“Do you _know_ what you could do?” Asuka asked, her voice low and heated. “You could ruin me. Right here and now. Call out, and everyone would see me groping you, right here on the train.” Asuka paused for a second, her shoulders rising and falling. “I’d get humiliated, maybe even arrested.” Asuka’s fingers started moving faster and faster, in and out of Ayanami’s slit. “And all you need to do is actually _do_ something on your own for once!”  
  
Asuka was aware of how loud she was getting. She forced herself to simmer down, pushing the anger down inside of her. And into Ayanami. She kept on groping the blue-haired girl, treating the other pilot’s body with none of the care Asuka used on herself when she was masturbating.  
  
“Well?” Asuka asked, as her hand rubbed against Ayanami’s unseen panties. “Say something. _Anything_!”

* * *

  
  
  
  
For an interminably long moment, there was absolutely no response, as the irritating blunette robot wannabe continued to stare out the window. Asuka's slim finger traced up and down the cleft of Ayanami's folds, noticeably outlined by how far her panties were stuck up inside of her, and teased the stoic girl's clit. Now Asuka was starting to become annoyed for a whole new reason; she was practically bringing her A-game, here, and the Commander's little pet was barely damp. What's more, the expression on her face (to the extent that she ever _had_ one, anyway) wasn't embarrassed, angry, or turned on...it was _thoughtful._  
  
"Why would I want you to be humiliated, or arrested?" Ayanami replied, finally breaking the lengthy conversational pause. Even with Asuka pushing her panties inside her more and more roughly, the Japanese pilot still maintained that _verdammt_ infuriatingly soft, whispery tone of hers.  
  
With a silent snarl, Asuka moved her fingers to begin unbuttoning the First Child's white shirt, methodically fiddling her way down below the red ribbon, down past the swell of her chest, and over her flat stomach. If Ayanami thought she wouldn't do it, the redhead was determined teach her not to doubt the tenacity of the number one EVA pilot; Asuka Langley Soryu did not back down.  
  
"Because without me around, you'd be the second best pilot at NERV." Pausing her efforts to undress her victim, Asuka slipped her hand back underneath the turquoise straps of Ayanami's dress, this time successfully finding an ever-so-slightly perky nipple to pinch. "Seriously, how do you manage to get a lower sync ratio than that stammering idiot? I'm embarrassed by _proxy._"  
  
This jab at her worth as a pilot, which would have infuriated Asuka if directed at herself, apparently didn't phase Ayanami in the slightest - the blue-haired girl lapsed back into a renewed stoic silence that only made her assailant redouble her efforts.  
  
Casting all tact and restraint to the wind, Asuka inched a slender finger down the hem of Ayanami's underwear, the gradual, creeping motion dislodging the fabric from where it had been wedged up inside her slit. With the overconfidence of a girl utterly certain that her preferred method of touching her own intimate places is the only correct one, Asuka began rhythmically pumping in and out of the pale girl's pussy, working her way up to the second knuckle and then pushing further, straining her hand to get as far into Ayanami as possible.  
  
At last, the frustrated scowl on her face morphed into a sly grin as Ayanami released the faintest of breathy sighs; the first sign she'd given that what Asuka was doing to her was having any effect whatsoever. Renewing her confident, assertive finger motions, Asuka pressed herself right up against the First Child's back and spoke in the most sultry, seductive tone she could manage - one she'd ideally have saved for Kaji - as she tried a new threat in her determined effort to provoke signs of real emotion.  
  
"If you're not going to stop me," Asuka was practically nibbling on Ayanami's ear, her mouth was so close, "I'm gonna keep going until you collapse in a puddle of your own juices, _wonder girl._"  
  
"A-ah!" Ayanami's barely-audible exclamation was so soft that Asuka barely heard it, even with their faces as close as they currently were.  
  
Even so, it was enough to turn Asuka's grin wicked and predatory as she slipped a second finger into Ayanami's warmth. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

* * *

  
  
But they weren’t getting there _fast_ enough. Asuka was using every trick in her book. She was spreading her fingers inside of Ayanami. She was rubbing her clit. She was circling Ayanami’s nipples. Asuka knew from _experience_ that the other girl should be quaking and shaking now, barely able to stand up.  
  
Instead, all the _infuriatingly_ calm robot was doing was breathing slightly faster. Even as her wet folds squeezed down around Asuka’s fingers and as Asuka could see her nipples poking out from her dress. If Asuka literally didn’t have two fingers inside of Ayanami, she wouldn’t even have _guessed_ that the blue-haired girl was feeling good.  
  
“Well?” Asuka hissed, glaring at Ayanami’s head. “Do you think I’m going to stop just because you have a good poker face?”  
  
The lewd sounds from Asuka touching her rival were growing louder and louder. Ayanami was growing wetter and wetter, and even Asuka’s palm could feel the dampness as Ayanami’s panties soaked up what was flowing out of her. Asuka kept up the attack, fingers digging into Ayanami’s boobs, doing her best to get _some_ kind of reaction out of her.  
  
The few flickers that flashed across Ayanami’s face weren’t _nearly_ enough for Asuka to feel satisfied. She wanted to see _more_, to see Ayanami either break down in an orgasm or get mad at Asuka. _Something_, anything, that would make Ayanami acknowledge what was happening to her.  
  
“If you don’t start saying something,” Asuka said, barely keeping her voice at a whisper, “then I’m going to make you cum.” As Asuka thought of that, the idea suddenly appealed to her quite a bit. “And _everyone_’s going to see you cumming.”  
  
That everyone would see who was making her cum was a problem, but one Asuka was willing to push past. If she could just get Ayanami to react, to show herself having _some_ kind of response, it would all be worth it.  
  
Asuka pressed her body closer to Ayanami’s body. Her head was practically on the other pilot’s shoulder. She kept on pressing, kept on groping, _making_ Ayanami feel good. And the blue-haired doll was barely even reacting! Sure, she kept on squeezing down around Asuka’s finger, but with the job Asuka was doing, Ayanami should be moaning and shaking and reacting! Asuka sure did after she touched herself like this for so long.  
  
“Don’t you want to tell me to stop?” Asuka hissed, her blue eyes narrowing. “Tell me to get off of you, and stop being such a pervert? That’s the _only_ way I’m going to show you mercy.”  
  
The motionless, _e_motionless girl just _stood_ there, her body slightly swaying back and forth, her arms limp at her sides. Even as Asuka squeezed down on her breast and plunged in and out of her pussy. Asuka growled, and swiped her thumb across Ayanami’s clit again.  
  
Ayanami came. It was a _gentle_ orgasm, as she tightened down around Asuka’s fingers, squeezing down tightly with warm, wet, strong muscles, clamping on Asuka’s fingers. She jerked back and forth a bit, but if Asuka hadn’t _known_ Ayanami was cumming, she would have thought it was just a bump on the tracks.  
  
Asuka reached up and twisted Ayanami’s face around, wanting to _see_ what this infuriating bitch looked like when she was caught up in an orgasm. And Asuka was very, very disappointed. Ayanami closed her red eyes, and her lips twitched upwards in a smile that lasted for about five seconds. Then she returned to her normal, blank, _empty_ expression.  
  
Asuka’s face twitched. That was it? _That_ was Ayanami’s idea of an orgasm? What was the _fucking_ point if you didn’t end up feeling so good you went to the floor, curled up around your hand or your toy as you came? This, this was just- argh!  
  
The train jolted to a halt. And just in time. As the doors opened up, Asuka went storming off, stomping down with each step like she wanted to cause an earthquake. If Ayanami said a single damned thing, then Asuka didn’t hear it.  
  
Who did that girl think she was? To just _ignore_ Asuka like that? She should- she would-Argh!  
  
Asuka looked around. This wasn’t her stop. This wasn’t even her _neighborhood_. Where the hell was she?  
  
She whirled around to see the train moving away. And she saw a head of short blue hair, Ayanami staring expressionlessly at her as the train rounded the bend and vanished into the distance.  
  
Asuka took a deep breath and then _forced_ herself to only grind her teeth together. Did that girl think this was over? It _wasn’t_. Not by a _long_ shot.  
  
Asuka was going to _make_ Ayanami… she was going to… Asuka wasn’t sure what she was going to do, or why, but she was going to do it, alright!  
  
There was no doubt about _that_.

* * *

  
Another collaboration with [closetclopper](https://forum.questionablequesting.com/members/21153/). I wrote the first and third parts, they did the middle.


End file.
